Updated THE JUSTICE LEAGUE movie script
by The Guard
Summary: My take on a JUSTICE LEAGUE movie. I was going for a classic feel with a more modern, established version of the JLA. The story features the big seven and the invasion of Darkseid. The idea was to build this into series. Let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

CARR (V.O)  
There are Gods among us. Beings with incredible power.

INT. MONITOR ROOM

A television screen, featuring SNAPPER CARR, talkshow host. We pull back to see more MONITORS and COMPUTER BANKS.

CARR (CONT▓D)  
Who are they? What causes them to help mankind? Despite their presence here, we may never know for certain. We know only what they▓ve done for us in the past.

PAN around the room, circling a massive steel ROUNDTABLE, and several high-backed leather chairs.

A man is standing before the monitors, watching, obscuring the epic superhero footage onscreen.

CARR (CONT▓D)  
America▓s Justice League has become a force unlike any the world has ever known. The league now boasts a roster that consists of the world▓s greatest heroes. Superman, the last survivor of the planet Krypton. Princess Diana of the island nation of Themyscira, descendant of an ancient Amazonian tribe. The Green Lantern, who claims to be the last of an interstellar police corps. The Manhunter, sole survivor of an extinct Martian race, and The Flash, who patrols the Midwest.

DR. RAY PALMER, mid-thirties, thin and dark-haired, presses an intercom button on the MONITOR CONSOLE.

PALMER Mr. O▓Brian, could you take over the monitors, please?

CARR If nothing else, it▓s a comfort to know that if there are alien realms, and other worlds beyond our own, that not all of them are hostile.

EXT. DEEP SPACE

A beautiful blue and white PLANET hangs in space, resplendent, breathtaking. This is NEW GENESIS.

SOARING around it, we find a dark, industrial world. Massive FIREPITS can be seen raging, even from space.

EXT. ALIEN WORLD -- NIGHT

A MOUNTAIN RANGE of strange obsidian rock. Beyond it, an ALIEN CIVILIZATION rises from smokefilled canyons, the outlines of crude, organic superstructures. This world could be Hell. For now, we will call it APOKOLIPS.

EXT. PALATIAL GROUNDS -- NIGHT

An imposing PALACE of black stone. Armored sentries guard the gated entrance with spearlike weapons: PARADEMONS.

INT. DARKSEID'S PALACE, THRONE ROOM

Members of a ROYAL COURT. Massive metal doors YAWN OPEN, and a tall being in shimmering hooded robes enters, trailed by Parademons. The being moves toward the DAIS. He wears a silver HELM that obscures much of his face, which appears to be humanoid underneath. This is ORION.

From the base of the dais, KALIBAK, a squat, grayskinned, shaggy-haired creature of strange proportions, regards the ambassador with veiled disgust. An Apokoliptan/New Genesian alien language will be invented for the film for all alien correspondence.

KALIBAK (Alien subtitles)  
The ambassador from New Genesis.

Orion gazes up at the stone THRONE, and the massive being seated there, shrouded in shadow. The chamber is tense.

ORION (Alien subtitles)  
Lord Uxas. As the emissary of New Genesis, I bear tidings from The Highfather and the council of peace.

Orion pauses, waiting. The alien ruler is silent.

ORION (CONT▓D)  
(Alien subtitles)  
Your massing armadas have not gone unnoticed. Do not think to overstep your bounds, tyrant. You must understand; if you breach The Treaty, you will only destroy yourself in the process, and endanger your people.

The ruler shifts, taking notice of this last part.

ORION (CONT▓D)  
(Alien subtitles)  
Do not underestimate our convictions.

DARKSEID rises. Even in sparse light, he is an awesome sight. Nine feet tall, grayskinned, with rough features that might as well be chisled from stone. Dark amber eyes burn into Orion from beneath a pronounced brow.

DARKSEID (Alien subtitles)  
The Highfather should have learned long ago not to make idle threats. He knows full well what I am capable of.

ORION (Alien subtitles)  
We have not forgotten your last aggressions against our world. But we are a peaceloving, and wish to remain so.

DARKSEID (Alien subtitles)  
Do you? Or is that solely the wish of your surrogate father?

ORION (Alien subtitles)  
It is the desire of New Genesis and her people. Shall I deliver a message to Highfather and the council?

Darkseid considers. Orion glares up at him, expectant.

DARKSEID (Alien subtitles)  
I have maintained the terms of The Treaty. I owe nothing more. You are no longer welcome here, Dog of War.

ORION (Alien subtitles)  
I will not be spoken to in such a manner!

DARKSEID (Alien subtitles)  
Then crawl back to your father, and inform him that he meddles in affairs he can no longer hope to control.

ORION (Alien subtitles)  
If that is your wish...

Orion turns on his heel and strides from the chamber. Darkseid watches him go. Kalibak notes his ruler▓s contemplative look as the great throne room doors swing closed with the resounding clang of metal on stone.

INT. DARKSEID'S PERSONAL CHAMBERS

Sparse, rock-hewn. Littered with various TROPHIES and ARTIFACTS from other worlds. Kalibak enters, hesitant.

KALIBAK (Alien subtitles)  
Father?

DARKSEID (O.S)  
(Alien subtitles)  
I have asked you not to address me in such a manner. Familiarity breeds weakness.

EXT. DARKSEID▓S PALACE BALCONY -- NIGHT

Kalibak moves out onto a wide, curving overhang. Darkseid stands, looking down over his industrial kingdom. SMOKE from massive FACTORIES. PRISON COMPLEXES and BARRACKS litter our view, along with a sprawling GHETTO.

KALIBAK (Alien subtitles)  
Can you believe The Highfather▓s nerve, sending that brat in his stead?

DARKSEID (Alien subtitles)  
Hold your tongue, whelp, or I shall cut it out.

Kalibak falls silent.

DARKSEID (CONT▓D)  
(Alien subtitles)  
It is unwise to underestimate the Gods. They are a proud race, and not entirely ignorant of our affairs. Nor of our current strategic weaknesses. We are yet vulnerable should they decide to invade.

KALIBAK (Alien subtitles)  
What do you intend to do?

Darkseid gazes up at the stars.

DARKSEID (Alien subtitles)  
There are yet dozens of worlds that will bear fruit. The occupation of the next will have to be hastened.

KALIBAK (Alien subtitles)  
Any departure we make will be seen as a violation of The Treaty. As a declaration of war against New Genesis itself.

Darkseid gazes out at distant firepits. Huge, manmade CRATERS in the earth, belching columns of FIRE and SMOKE.

DARKSEID (Alien subtitles)  
So be it. We've tarried too long as it is. My people are suffering needlessly, and we have grown weaker and complacent.

KALIBAK (Alien subtitles)  
Your will be done, then.

DARKSEID (Alien subtitles)  
Yes. It shall be.

Kalibak exits in supplication. Darkseid continues to peer out over his planet. As he contemplates the future, we move through his world, over manmade CANALS of molten metal. Ancient alien BARGES cruise through the air. Long lines of chained, emaciated SLAVES of various alien species are being driven through cramped ghetto streets.

EXT. APOKOLIPTAN SPACESCAPE

The bronze curve of the industrial planet. A gargantuan, ancient spacecraft breaks the surface of the atmosphere. An APOKOLIPTAN DESTROYER. With a burst of PHOTON DRIVE, the massive ship vanishes into the starswept cosmos.

Near the dissipating ION TRAIL, a figure in an armored ALIEN SPACESUIT hovers on an ancient COSMIC SLED.

Orion peers through the helm of his suit, thumbs a glowing control on the "handlebars" of the cosmic sled. A small box begins to GLOW, ALIEN HYEROGLYPHICS scrolling across its facing, which seems to be composed of LIQUID METAL. This is MOTHER BOX.

A PROJECTION appears before Orion. A shimmering, irridescent bearded man, clad in silver robes.

ORION (Alien subtitles)  
You were correct, Highfather. His forces have entered deep space.

HIGHFATHER (Alien subtitles)  
It was but a matter of time. It will be some time before we can marshall our own forces, and we cannot risk breaching The Treaty, regardless of his current action. However, the target world must be warned of his ambitions.

ORION (Alien subtitles)  
If that is what you desire, Father.

HIGHFATHER (Alien subtitles)  
I desire an end to this bloodshed. As Ambassador, you are uniquely suited to this task. The Source protect you, my son, and bring you safely home.

The Mother Box emits an escalating series of eerie PINGING NOISES. Before the cosmic sled, SPACE COLLAPSES ON ITSELF and then EXPLODES OUTWARD, revealing a SPIRALING ENERGY VORTEX. A WORMHOLE. Orion GUNS the propulsion system of the sled and ROCKETS into the vortex. We follow as long as we can, and then he is gone.

EXT. EARTH'S SPACESCAPE

We come out of a wormhole near Earth. It hangs before us in space, along with The Moon. Beautiful. Tranquil.

EXT. METROPOLIS -- DAY

The pinnacle of human achievement. Magnificent towers catch and reflect the brilliance of the sun. Ships dot the harbor, airplanes soar through the afternoon skies.

INT. DAILY PLANET NEWSROOM

A hanging row of monitors displays footage from newsreels around the world. We're moving past cubicles now. Busied, harried REPORTERS work the phones and computers. In one cubicle, a nameplate reads LOIS LANE, WORLD BEAT. We keep moving past desks, until we stop at the back of a tall, dark-haired man in a simple suit. The man▓s phone rings.

CLARK (O.S)  
Clark Kent.

CLARK KENT is almost ageless, handsome and intelligent, with a quiet, stoic wisdom well beyond his 30-odd years.

PALMER (Filtered)  
It▓s Palmer. Pesadilla is set to erupt.

CLARK You're sure?

PALMER Positive. There's been a major increase in seismic activities over the last few hours. Crater avalanches, even a few small tremors. O'Brian picked up the newsfeed just minutes ago. NATO is evacuating the Maltesian coastline as we speak. They simply weren't prepared.

CLARK They never are. I'm on my way.

PALMER (Filtered)  
I'll contact the others.

CLARK Thank you, Ray.

Clark hangs up his phone and rises, looking to the monitors above. Sure enough, on one of the monitors, the words: FIRST CORTO MALTESE ERUPTION IN A CENTURY are shown onscreen before Red Cross and NATO workers.

Clark begins moving through the bullpen, past coworkers, toward the exit. A group of REPORTERS approaches.

FIRST COWORKER Kent! What did you think of-

CLARK Not now. Excuse me, please.

Clark breaks into a jog as he exits. His coworkers watch him leave, confused and a little irritated.

INT. DAILY PLANET ROOF ACCESS STAIRWELL

The door opens and Clark jogs up the stairwell, removing his glasses. Another few steps, and he steps OFF the stairs. He's FLOATING up them. No...FLYING. Clark SOARS up the stairs, RIPPING open his shirt, revealing a familiar RED AND GOLD S-SHIELD on a field of bright blue.

EXT. DAILY PLANET ROOFTOP -- DAY

An iconic revolving gilded GLOBE. A blue and red BLUR BULLETS INTO THE SKIES, SUCKING CLOUDS INTO ITS WAKE. A tremendous SONIC BOOM echoes above Metropolis Harbor.

INT. STUDIO APARTMENT

A man▓s hand puts a small touch on an easel-mounted comic panel. KYLE RAYNER, mid-twenties, intelligent, handsome features, consults a bound comic book script.

KYLE Oh, this is witty dialogue...

PALMER (O.S)  
(Filtered)  
Rayner?

Unphased, Kyle keeps right on sketching the comic scene.

KYLE Talk to me.

The small GREEN SIGNET RING on his right hand is PULSING with EERIE GREEN LIGHT in time to the caller▓s words.

PALMER (Via the ring)  
Pesadilla is about to blow.

Pencil down. The ring has Kyle▓s full attention now. He speaks into it as if it were a miniature microphone.

KYLE Come again?

PALMER (Via the ring)  
Mount Pesadilla in the Corto Maltese.

KYLE Just give me a minute to change.

PALMER (Via the ring)  
Can you contact West? He▓s not answering his communicator.

KYLE And we all know what that means...

Rising, Kyle looks down at his ring hand, concentrating. The ring begins to GLOW. And then, brilliant GREEN ENERGY WASHES OVER him. When the wave of power subsides, Kyle looks down at his hand. The ring CRACKLES with POWER.

EXT. KYLE'S APARTMENT COMPLEX -- DAY

Rows of apartment buildings. A brilliant green blur ROCKETS into the skies, BANKS and ACCELERATES out of the city, leaving a verdant POWER TRAIL behind it.

EXT. SUBURBS -- DAY

A middle-class Midwest suburb. The American Dream.

INT. WEST HOME

A YOUNG BOY bounces up and down on a man▓s knee, faster than usual, laughing wildly. WALLY WEST, mid-twenties, red-haired and trim, stops bouncing his son, winded.

WALLY All right...no more...Daddy's tired.

SON One more time! One more time!

LINDA PARK, dark-haired and slender, enters with a glass of something alchoholic. A wedding band on her finger.

LINDA Something to help you relax.

WALLY You're an angel, Linda.

Their hands touch, Wally wearing an identical band. He takes the drink, just as the phone beside him RINGS.

LINDA And...speak of the devil.

Still holding his son, Wally picks up the phone.

WALLY Hello?

KYLE (Filtered)  
Suit up, Wally! I'm on my way over!

WALLY You're breaking up-you on a cell phone?

KYLE (Filtered)  
No, it▓s the ring! Isn't that great?

WALLY Sure. You were saying-

KYLE (Filtered)  
The Corto Maltese is gonna pop! I'm coming to pick you up right now!

WALLY How about I just meet you there?

KYLE What?

WALLY Race you.

Wally hangs up the phone and gazes at Linda and his son.

LINDA Wally?

WALLY I▓ll be back as soon as I can.

Wally hands Linda their son. Takes a long look at both.

LINDA Be careful.

Wally kisses her gently. Looks into her eyes and smiles.

WALLY Back in a flash.

And then he▓s gone. Linda turns on the television, FLIPS through channels. The volcano disaster is on several.

INT. APARMENT BUILDING

A COP watches an ambulance roll off outside the window.

COP How can people do something like that to each other?

Beside him, DETECTIVE JOHN JONES, hardboiled, clad in a trenchcoat, studies the room, thinking. His pocket BUZZES, and Jones removes a small cell phone.

JONES I need to get some air.

INT. APARTMENT BUILDING HALLWAY

Jones moves down the hall, looking around to make sure the coast is clear, and then steps RIGHT THROUGH A WALL.

INT. ADJACENT APARTMENT

In the dark, Jones grimaces as his skin begins to PULSE, STRETCH and DARKEN. We move down off his TRANSFORMATION, his coat beginning to FLOW. He▓s not human...so what is he?

EXT. CORTO MALTESE -- DAY

A beautiful ISLAND COASTLINE. Fishing ships line the coast. A small VILLAGE is perched inland, and behind, a STEAMING VOLCANIC CONE, SMOKE and ASH streaming from it.

INT. MALTESIAN VILLAGE -- DAY

VILLAGERS run from their homes, shouting and screaming. A LITTLE GIRL of three DARTS through the confusion, terrified. Villagers STAMPEDE around her. But despite her fear, the girl stops and stares in absolute awe...

...at a beautiful, statuesque, raven-haired woman, silhouetted in the brilliant afternoon sun, DESCENDING Earthward. This is PRINCESS DIANA, regal in crimson and gold. Diana kneels until she is eye level with the child, a source of quiet calm amidst the chaos around them.

DIANA (Maltesian subtitles)  
Don't be afraid. It's going to be all right.

Diana looks to the smoking volcano. Then she gathers the girl in her arms and SOARS up and over the stampede.

EXT. OCEAN -- DAY

A red and gold BLUR streaks across the ocean, kicking up huge WAVES as it tears across the water's surface. The blur SKIDS to a stop on a hill overlooking the village amidst a cloud of dust, which clears to reveal THE FLASH, clad in formfitting, hooded crimson bodysuit with gold lightning bolt insignia. He peers up at the volcano.

EXT. SKYSCAPE -- DAY

Three figures SOAR through the skies. GREEN LANTERN, clad in a strange black suit with a luminous metallic green insignia and RADIATING AURA, J'ONN J'ONNZ, a darkly cloaked and armored semitransparent humanoid with dark green skin, pronounced brow and penetrating red embers for eyes, and SUPERMAN.

Superman pulls ahead of the others with a BURST OF SPEED and peers toward the island, his eyes GLAZING OVER with a strange film. He touches a small COMMLINK in his ear.

SUPERMAN The gas pressure▓s building, and the magma▓s rising. We don▓t have much time.

GREEN LANTERN We can handle this little campfire.

J'onn Jonn'z FLIES after them. The volcano ERUPTS, and J'onn STOPS in his tracks in midair, HOVERING there, staring in horror at clouds of glowing, falling MAGMA.  
Superman and Green Lantern SOAR in tandemn toward the volcano's peak, which has begun to ERUPT in earnest, shooting tons of MOLTEN ROCK into the skies.

INT. MALTESIAN VILLAGE -- DAY

Diana hands the little girl to a NATO WORKER. Behind her, the volcano ERUPTS, and Diana turns and SOARS OFF.

EXT. CHURCH ROOFTOP -- DAY

J'onn DESCENDS, landing on the steeple. Perched, he peers down into the chaos on the village streets. Villagers are TRAMPLING each other in an effort to escape the impending lava flow. J'onn puts a hand to his brow, pained.

J'ONN (Telepathic link)  
Diana...

INT. MALTESIAN VILLAGE -- DAY

Diana FLIES over a mass of stampeding villagers.

J▓ONN (Telepathic link)  
They are going to harm each other.

Diana SLAMS to the street before the stampede, glaring at approaching villagers. Most of them stop in their tracks.

J▓ONN (CONT▓D)  
(Telepathic link)  
Flash, how is your search proceeding?

INT. MALTESIAN HOMES -- CONTINUOUS

The Flash STREAKS from home to home, searching for stragglers. He puts a hand to a golden earpiece and taps a stud at the base, activating his communicator.

THE FLASH Found a few stragglers and dropped them off. About a third of the village to go.

INT. MALTESIAN VILLAGE STREET -- DAY

Diana helps a YOUNG GIRL, who has fallen, to her feet.

DIANA J▓onn, can you calm this crowd?

EXT. CHURCH ROOFTOP -- DAY

J▓onn perches, concentrating, almost transfixed.

J'ONN (Telepathic link)  
It is...difficult to maintain focus with so much emotional turmoil down there.

A CHAOS OF GARBLED THOUGHTS reaches him TELEPATHICALLY. The volcano ERUPTS again, and the VOICES in his head grow LOUDER. The sound blends to a loud WALL OF PSYCHIC NOISE. J▓onn grimaces, fighting to maintain his concentration.

J'ONN (CONT▓D)  
(Telepathic link)  
Lantern. Can you divert some of the lava?

GREEN LANTERN (O.S)  
(Telepathic link)  
You read my mind.

J'ONN (Telepathic link)  
I assure you, it was unintentional.

GREEN LANTERN (Telepathic link)  
It was a joke.

J'ONN (Telepathic link)  
I see. And levity is appropriate now?

EXT. VOLCANO PEAK -- DAY

Hovering over the volcano, Green Lantern aims his ring. RADIANT GREEN LIGHT STREAMS FORTH, SLAMMING into the base of the mountain, throwing up chunks of DIRT and ROCK, COALESCING LIGHT from the ring forming into a massive BURROWING MECHANISM, which begins CARVING a huge TRENCH.

Superman SLAMS to the ground in front of the village side of the trench as lava CASCADES down, filling the trench rapidly. He scans the area, draws a deep breath, and BLOWS. Chilling SUPERBREATH envelops lava, SUPERCOOLING the molten rock, forming a crude RETAINING WALL at the base of the volcano. The volcano ERUPTS again. Superman looks up and sees more lava cascading down the slope. He rises into the air near Green Lantern and watches lava begin to inch toward the top of the retaining wall.

GREEN LANTERN Can't you just throw the whole thing into space or something?

SUPERMAN That's not nearly as easy as it sounds. And it happens to be surrounded by a few thousand tons of water.

Something occurs to him. SCREAMS ECHO from the village. Superman looks back toward the village, concerned.

GREEN LANTERN I'm sure the others can handle it. Look, I'll take care of the lava. You just knock this sucker out.

Superman looks at Lantern for a moment, then SOARS OFF.

EXT. VOLCANO PEAK -- DAY

Through rising SMOKE, Green Lantern points his ring at the volcano. GREEN LIGHT STREAMS FORTH in WAVES, COALESCING around the volcano's peak, TAKING SHAPE, sealing the crumbling cap beneath a massive green CORK.

THE FLASH (Commlink)  
Oh, nice touch.

GREEN LANTERN It seemed appropriate.

INT. VILLAGE HUT -- DAY

The Flash VIBRATES through a wall and looks around.

THE FLASH All clear here. What else can I do?

Silence.

THE FLASH (CONT▓D)  
There has to be something I can do...

INT. UNDERWATER, VOLCANIC BASE

Superman hover before an underground section of the volcano, holding his breath. As he peers at the wall before him, LAYERS of rock PEEL BACK, one after the other, and he can see PRESSURIZED MAGMA RUSHING UPWARD.

Superman▓s eyes BLAZE, and the water turns to furrows of STEAM as HEAT VISION strikes the rock before him. Several chunks BREAK OFF and PLUMMET into the dark waters below.

EXT. VOLCANO -- DAY

Green Lantern struggles to maintain the cork construct, which is taking a lot of concentration. Lava begins to leak around the edges of the volcanic dome and cork. Green Lantern begins to sweat with exertion. But he steadies his ring arm and keeps POURING ON POWER. The volcano CHURNS, gases expanding, lava RISING, BUBBLING, BOILING OVER. Lantern begins to strain to hold out.

GREEN LANTERN Oh, man...

J'ONN (Telepathic link)  
Hold on, Kyle...

GREEN LANTERN I'm...trying...

The volcano SHUDDERS, as does the ground. An EARTHQUAKE. The capstone begins to CRUMBLE inward. Green Lantern struggles to maintain it. Power FLOWS from his ring, but both he and his construct are weakening under the strain.

INT. UNDERWATER, VOLCANIC BASE

Superman, realizing his Heat Vision assault is futile, thinks for a moment, then hauls back and PUNCHES the rock facing, sending several large chunks TUMBLING to the ocean floor. Superman HITS the rock again. The facing begins to CRACK. Superman SMASHES his fist into it again. Again. Again.

EXT. MALTESIAN VILLAGE STREET -- DAY

Diana reels as the ground SHAKES VIOLENTLY. Nearby buildings SHUDDER. General chaos ensues on the streets around her.

DIANA J'onn! Where's Superman?

J'ONN (Telepathic link)  
He is...below.

DIANA Alone?

Diana LEAPS skyward, BANKS and DIVES into the ocean.

INT. UNDERWATER

Diana SLICES downward with powerful swimming strokes.

EXT. MALTESIAN VILLAGE -- DAY

The EARTHQUAKE continues. Panicking villagers RUN through the streets as buildings CRACK and SHUDDER around them. An old woman FALLS amidst the stampede. The building beside her begins to CRUMBLE as she looks on in terror.

The Flash STREAKS into view, GRABS the woman, LIFTS her into his arms, and RACES OFF as the building COLLAPSES.

INT. UNDERWATER, VOLCANIC BASE

Superman POUNDS at the volcano▓s base with both fists, giving his all. The rock is CRACKING, but its not enough. Desperate, Superman HAMMERS at the rock with both hands over his head. He stops for a moment, weak and in need of air, but unwilling to give up.

And then Diana is at his side. She regards Superman for a moment, then hauls back and SLAMS her own fist into the rock. The rock SHUDDERS and the CRACK enlarges.

Superman and Diana begin to SLUG the rock wall together.

EXT. CORTO MALTESE -- DAY

THE WHOLE ISLAND SHAKES. HOMES and BUILDINGS COLLAPSE.

EXT. EVACUATION CHECKPOINT -- DAY

The Flash, having deposited the older woman with rescue workers, watches Green Lantern battle the lava flow.

THE FLASH Come on, Kyle...

EXT. VOLCANO PEAK -- DAY

Green Lantern is running on fumes and getting worried. His construct begins to DISSIPATE, lava flowing over the cone and down the sides of the mountain. He looks to the village below, streets still full of villagers, stricken.

GREEN LANTERN Oh, no. No, damn it, no!

INT. UNDERWATER, VOLCANIC BASE

Superman and Wonder Woman deliver BLOW after powerful BLOW. And then, the rock facing SHIFTS. It begins to CRUMBLE, just as Superman goes limp. Diana throws an arm around him and KICKS for the surface as a TORRENT OF GAS AND MOLTEN ROCK EXPLODES into the ocean, turning the water near the volcano to BOILING, ROLLING STEAM.

EXT. MALTESIAN VILLAGE -- DAY

The Flash watches Lantern STRUGGLE to maintain control.

THE FLASH Just a few more seconds...

EXT. VOLCANO -- DAY

Green Lantern's will falters. The power flow from his ring FLICKERS, and the construct begins to WAVER.

GREEN LANTERN Can't...can't...

Spent, Green Lantern gives out. So does his ring. The construct DISSIPATES. LAVA begins to FLOW over the edge.

GREEN LANTERN (CONT▓D)  
No...

Green Lantern goes limp even as he begins to PLUMMET. He FALLS, then stops abruptly, cradled by an invisible force. J'onn J'onnz SHIMMERS into view, and descends with the unconscious Rayner in his arms.

EXT. OCEAN -- DAY

Diana breaks the surface, Superman in tow. The two of them touch down on the coastline, breathing hard. Superman looks up at the volcano, which is still streaming smoke and ash into the skies.

SUPERMAN Do you...think it was enough?

Diana looks out at the STEAMING, FROTHING ocean.

DIANA I think so. Are you all right? You look exhausted.

SUPERMAN See to the village.

Diana scrutinizes him, concerned.

SUPERMAN (CONT▓D)  
I'm fine, Diana. Really. I just hope we did enough.

EXT. FOREST CLEARING -- DAY

J'onn lands with Kyle, lays him on the grass. He kneels over him, places a hand on Kyle's forehead, and begins to concentrate. Kyle WAKES with a start, seeing J'onn there, looking down at him. He tries to sit up, dazed.

KYLE J-J▓onn? What the hell happened?

J'ONN You fell.

KYLE Oh, God. The volcano-

J'ONN Has been dealt with.

Kyle watches as J▓onn rises.

J▓ONN (Telepathic link)  
Is everyone all right?

EXT. MALTESIAN VILLAGE -- DAY

Rescue workers and soldiers corral confused villagers. The Flash watches them, exhausted and breathing hard.

THE FLASH Good here. Superman? Wonder Woman?

SUPERMAN (Telepathic link)  
We▓re all right. It looks like the disaster is averted for now.

DIANA (Telepathic link)  
The rescue crews can handle the rest.

The Flash looks at the rescue teams. They▓re overwhelmed.

EXT. ISLAND COASTLINE -- DAY

Superman and Diana peer up at the fizzling volcano.

SUPERMAN We▓ll meet back at the Watchtower for the debriefing. Good work, everyone.

EXT. VILLAGE -- DAY

The Flash is still attempting to recover his bearings.

KYLE (Commlink)  
Guess Linda won▓t have to wait so long after all, huh?

Wally smiles at the thought, then looks at the masses, torn. He puts a hand to his earpiece, resolute.

THE FLASH You all go ahead. I▓ll catch up.

The Flash moves off toward besieged rescue workers.

THE FLASH (CONT▓D)  
How can I help?

EXT. VILLAGE -- DAY

Superman and Diana RISE into the skies over the village. The natives and rescue workers watch in silent awe.

EXT. FOREST CLEARING -- DAY

J'onn and Green Lantern RISE into the air with Superman and Diana. Below, villagers watch with mixed emotions.

The Leaguers look down over them for a moment, then SOAR off across the ocean, disappearing over the horizon.

EXT. METROPOLIS -- DAY

Afternoon sunlight reflects off buildings, one in particular. THE WATCHTOWER: Three sided, mirrored. SATELLITE DISHES and receiving equipment adorns the rooftop. A beautiful, tree-lined COURTYARD below it.

INT. WATCHTOWER CONFERENCE ROOM

The Leaguers are seated, surrounding the roundtable. Ray Palmer stands before the roundtable addressing them.

PALMER According to the National Meteorological Service, the volcano▓s gone dormant. For the time being, island authorities have taken over rescue procedures. You can all be proud of yourselves. This could have been a lot worse.

DIANA We were almost too late.

THE FLASH Yeah, but considering the timing...

PALMER We▓ll do some thinking on our assembly process. Right now, I▓m afraid there▓s a more pressing issue we'll have to address.

Palmer turns the monitor on, keys up a NEWS RECORDING.

FEMALE REPORTER -thquakes have wrought havoc in this small South American community. Recklessly displaced lava has destroyed much of the island▓s fishing stock...

Palmer changes the channel with a remote control.

ANALYST wanton destruction cannot simply be ignored this time. And while we cannot condone what American metahumans do on foreign soil, we must-

Palmer mutes the newsfeed and looks at the League.

DIANA You would think they▓d be more grateful.

SUPERMAN Perhaps we were a bit impulsive.

DIANA You can't honestly believe that.

SUPERMAN It▓s entirely possible that our actions led to further destruction.

PALMER I▓ve offered our assistance in the rebuilding efforts. Still waiting to hear back from the Maltesian government.

GREEN LANTERN It'll blow over.

THE FLASH Let's hope so.

PALMER In the meantime, we're going to have to figure out how to respond to this situation as a team. Diana, your contacts in Washington could prove useful.

DIANA I▓ll see what I can do.

PALMER I▓ll draft up the usual press release. Until then, I think-Diana?

Diana is squirming in her seat.

DIANA When did these chairs become so uncomfortable?

MALE VOICE (O.S)  
I'm comfortable enough.

Diana looks down, sees TWO HUMAN EYES peering up from between her legs. She stares in amazement, recognizing...

DIANA ...O'Brian?

Diana's seat, which is flesh colored, not black leather, begins to FLOW, RUNNING like liquid onto the floor, where it METAMORPHOSES into a NAKED MAN. Handsome, with thin features and dark-hair, in his late twenties. Meet EEL O'BRIAN. The rest of the Leaguers stare as Diana attempts to control her rising anger. O▓Brian slides on a pair of wraparound sunglasses and grins at the fuming Amazon.

O'BRIAN I'm sorry, Princess. I couldn't resist.

Diana restrains herself, glaring at him, but otherwise keeping her cool. The other leaguers give Eel disapproving looks.

O'BRIAN What? I thought she'd be flattered.

The Leaguers are solemn. O▓Brian gets the message.

O'BRIAN (CONT▓D)  
Right...back to the kids table.

O'Brian leaves the room, morose. Palmer and the others watch him go.

SUPERMAN We▓ll do our best to smooth things over with the public. For now, I think we've all earned some well-deserved rest.

PALMER I'll be in the lab if any of you need anything. I imagine this afternoon had to take something out of you.

The Flash looks at Green Lantern, who remains silent.

SUPERMAN Is there anything else that we need to discuss before we table this meeting?

Silence from the roundtable.

SUPERMAN (CONT▓D)  
All right, then. Meeting adjourned.

The leaguers rise as one. Superman watches them exit the room.

INT. WATCHTOWER CAFETERIA

Rows of tables. A row of futuristic VENDING MACHINES. A crimson-gloved hand slides a dollar bill into one of them and punches a series of buttons. Wally, still wearing his Flash suit with the hood pulled back, watches as the bag of chips he has selected moves forward, and then SNAGS.

WALLY Dang it...

Wally SLAMS the machine with both hands. Nothing happens. Kyle steps to his side, raises his ring hand, grinning.

KYLE Need some help?

WALLY Not neccessary.

Wally reaches out with his arm, which begins VIBRATING, its molecules becoming almost INTANGIBLE. Pushing his vibrating arm THROUGH the glass, he collects his snack.

WALLY (CONT▓D)  
Just need some fuel. You holding up ok?

KYLE I think so. I dunno what happened out there. The ring just kind of gave out.

Wally is stuffing his face with chips.

WALLY Did you recharge it?

KYLE Less than twelve hours ago. I still have over half a day. I can't figure it out.

WALLY Maybe it's not the ring, then. Could be nerves or something.

KYLE I don't think so. I wasn't in any real danger out there.

O'BRIAN (O.S)  
Hey, guys?

Wally and Kyle turn toward the entrance. O'Brian has entered, now wearing a tank top and jeans.

O'BRIAN (CONT▓D)  
You think if I looked more like this...

O'Brian raises his arms in a weightlifter▓s pose, and his torso and arms begin INFLATING, MUSCULATURE EMERGING, until he bears an impossibly muscular superheroic frame.

O'BRIAN (CONT▓D)  
...they'd let me do something other than watch the monitors?

KYLE You don't consider helping to save lives worthwhile?

O'BRIAN I guess, but I joined for some action. And the Amazon isn't putting out, so-

WALLY Eel, if you keep that stuff up, Diana is going to rip you in half.

O'BRIAN Good thing I don't tear easily, then.

Ignoring their stares, O'Brian ELONGATES HIS ARM and worms it up into the machine. He squeezes the candy.

WALLY You know, some people would consider that stealing.

O'BRIAN You're kidding, right? Sorry, I forgot my coin purse.

KYLE I guess it▓s true. Old habits die hard.

O'Brian withdraws his hand. He looks at them, hard.

O'BRIAN What the hell is wrong with you people?

O'Brian heads for the exit. Kyle and Wally watch him go.

WALLY I should be getting back to Linda.

KYLE Say Hi to her and Kid Flash for me.

WALLY Sure. And you take care of yourself. Get some rest. Don▓t go home and dwell.

And then, Wally is gone in a BURST OF SPEED. Kyle looks down at his ring, troubled.

EXT. WATCHTOWER LEDGE -- EVENING

The sounds of Metropolis. Superman stands, looking up at the sky as the sun sets, stars beginning to come out.

DIANA (O.S)  
You should take your own advice more often.

Diana stands on the ledge beside him, arms folded.

DIANA (CONT▓D)  
You need rest as much as the rest of us. When was the last time you slept?

SUPERMAN I don▓t need much. Not anymore.

DIANA You▓re doing it again, Clark. Driving yourself harder. You may be from another planet, but you▓re still all too human. Wasn▓t the whole point of forming the League so we could share our burdens with each other?

SUPERMAN There▓s so much out there. If I can do more to help people, then I should.

DIANA You take on so much responsibility, without ever stopping to wonder whether you can, or even if you should.

SUPERMAN That▓s because I know what I can do.

DIANA What about what you can▓t? Ever since Lois left, you've been almost obsessive about your work.

SUPERMAN I prefer to call it focused. There are a lot of people that need help.

DIANA But you can't help them all alone. Do yourself a favor and recognize that. Let yourself be human, if only for a little while. Why don't you take the night off?

SUPERMAN You know I can▓t do that.

DIANA I know you won▓t. I also know that if you insist on making all of the world's problems your own, you will quickly find yourself outnumbered. There are others here with amazing abilities, who are more than capable of-what is it?

Superman has heard something Diana hasn▓t.

SUPERMAN You don▓t hear that?

DIANA No...

SUPERMAN Radio signal. Flooding in the Midwest.

DIANA Sounds like a job for Superman...

Superman steps into the air, FLOATS there for a moment, thinking. He turns back toward Diana, studies her face.

SUPERMAN Goodnight, Diana...and thank you.

And then Superman is raising his arms, SOARING into the evening skies. Diana watches him go, frustrated.

DIANA You're welcome...

INT. WATCHTOWER CORRIDOR

Eel O▓Brian moves down the corridor, drawn and distant. SHOUTS echo in the corridors of his mind. GUNFIRE.

INT. CHEMICAL PLANT, FLASHBACK

O▓Brian, clad in leather jacket and sunglasses, RUNS for his life, GUNFIRE landing around him. Behind him, several COPS give chase. O▓Brian finds a vantage point near some large CHEMICAL VATS, turns and RETURNS fire.

The cops▓ bullets PUNCH HOLES in the VAT behind O▓Brian. So lost is he in the firefight that he doesn▓t even notice until the tank behind him EXPLODES and a thick, viscous, BLOOD-RED LIQUID is WASHING OVER HIM.

INT. WATCHTOWER CORRIDOR

O▓Brian comes back to the present, shaking off memories. He looks at his reflection in the glass of the window.

INT. WATCHTOWER LIBRARY

J▓onn stands before the shelves, holding a match. He strikes it, watches it BURN, controlling his emotions, watching his humanoid hand MORPH into an ALIEN FORM.

KYLE J▓onn?

Kyle stands in the door behind him.

KYLE (CONT▓D)  
I don▓t mean to intrude. I just wanted to thank you for earlier.

J▓onn strikes another match and watches it, silent.

KYLE (CONT▓D)  
The fire thing again?

J▓ONN Yes. It continues to blunt my abilities. To render me effectively useless.

KYLE Nothing to be ashamed of. We▓re all afraid of something. Wanna talk about it?

J▓ONN I would prefer to be alone at the moment.

KYLE Oh. Uh...sure. Take care then, I guess.

Kyle exits. J▓onn strikes a third match. The flame is reflected in his red eyes as his hand MORPHS again.

INT. WATCHTOWER LABORATORY

Scientific equipment. A large MACHINE sits in one corner, a strange contraption with multiple rings and electrodes. In another corner, Palmer is perched at his workbench, SOLDERING a circuit panel into a blue HELMET.

The door slides open and O▓Brian enters.

O'BRIAN Hi, Doc.

PALMER Mr. O'Brian. What can I do for you?

O'BRIAN Just here for my metagene tests.

O▓Brian picks up a SCIENTIFIC MONTHLY. The cover features a picture of Palmer, reads: RAY PALMER, MAN OF THE ATOM.

PALMER Of course. Just give me a moment.

INT. LABORATORY

A montage. Palmer draws blood from O▓Brian▓s arm; O▓Brian slides into an MRI machine; stands behind an X-RAY SCREEN. Then O▓Brian has electrodes attached to his head, and Palmer monitors his EKG output on a computer screen.

INT. WATCHTOWER SICK BAY

The image of O▓Brian▓s CHANGING CELLULAR STRUCTURE is on a monitor behind them as Palmer reads from a clipboard.

PALMER (CONT▓D)  
Your equilibrium appears normal enough. You don't seem to be suffering any adverse effects from the chemical polymerization of your cell physiology.

O'BRIAN I still don't feel so hot.

PALMER Would you care to elaborate?

O'Brian removes his sunglasses and looks right at Palmer.

O'BRIAN None of them want me here. Can't say that I blame ▒em, I mean, what the heck am I still doing here?

PALMER You're trying to do what's right, Eel. Changing yourself takes time. It's not an easy thing to do.

O'BRIAN Don't get me wrong, this is a lot better than doin▓ time, but this behind the scenes stuff, what's that good for?

Palmer looks at him. O'Brian realizes his mistake.

O'BRIAN (CONT▓D)  
I▓m sorry...I didn't mean...

PALMER It▓s all right. I understand. Sometimes the fruit of our efforts isn't always readily visible. Although, sometimes it's what people don't see that matters most.

O▓BRIAN How do ya figure?

PALMER If you hadn't been on the monitors this afternoon, the others might not have been alerted in time. Someone on that island could have died. Maybe a lot of people.

O'BRIAN Yeah. I hadn't really thought about that.

PALMER Most people don▓t. Sometimes it's easy to forget that you can make a difference in the background. It's not as glamorous, but it▓s often no less important.

O'Brian takes this in. Spots Palmer's workbench project.

O'BRIAN What▓s that you▓re workin▓ on?

PALMER That▓s a pressurization helmet.

O'BRIAN You mean like, for a dive suit?

PALMER Sort of. But on a more...molecular level.

O'BRIAN So what do ya think I should do?

O'Brian looks at the helmet, at the silver ATOMIC SYMBOL.

PALMER Don▓t overlook the small things. There's a big difference between having power, and knowing what to use it for, and when.

EXT. WHITE HOUSE -- NIGHT

PROTESTORS have lined Pennsylvania Avenue, touting signs about The Justice League. COPS are keeping the peace.

THE PRESIDENT (V.O)  
The Justice League is not in any way affiliated with the United States of America. The League is a private organization. As such, we cannot condone or condemn their actions, other than to express our condolences to the people of the Corto Maltese for the tragedy they have recently suffered.

INT. WHITE HOUSE PRESS ROOM

NEWS CORRESPONDENTS fire questions at THE PRESIDENT. The voices blend into a wall of MEDIA NOISE.

FEMALE REPORTER (V.O)  
-brand of global justice in the wake of their recent action overseas. Superman, the League▓s chairman and spokesperson, was unavailable for comment.

EXT. MIDWEST TOWN -- NIGHT

RAGING FLOODWATERS. Superman FLIES through the DOWNPOUR.

CARR (V.O)  
Ever since their initial appearance, these self-appointed heroes have taken license to do what they feel should be done, often without consulting any government organization, or even the people they claim to protect.

EXT. MIDWEST TOWN -- NIGHT

Superman CARRIES a family in a van to safety.

CARR (V.O.) (CONT▓D)  
You have to ask yourself, just who do they think they are? What do they think they▓re doing?

INT. TELEVISION STUDIO

Snapper Carr, playing to a packed STUDIO AUDIENCE.

CARR (CONT▓D)  
Cultural genocide continues overseas. White collar crime is rampant. And what has the league done to dissuade racial and gender inequality? These people pick and choose what to handle, and it's often what makes them look the best. They seem to think they're Gods. And it appears they want us to think the same.

EXT. MIDWEST TOWN -- NIGHT

Superman STREAKS upward into dangerous-looking STORMCLOUDS, FLYING in a circle, FASTER and FASTER, creating an INVERTED TORNADO that DISSIPATES them.

INT. TALKSHOW STUDIO Carr gazes out over a packed studio audience.

CARR (CONT▓D)  
We all remember the recent conflict with the submarine nation of Atlantis. Forgetting the lessons we learned then about trusting those with great power would be a massive error. That these... beings do some good can't be denied, but at what cost to our personal freedom and our safety? They have so much power, and so little restraint. Do we really want them interfering in world affairs?

CHEERS from the audience. The image EXPLODES into PIECES.

INT. WATCHTOWER MONITOR ROOM

Diana stands before a ruined monitor screen, enraged. The others monitors continue to show various news reports.

O▓BRIAN Well, that was a mature response.

The Leaguers are seated around the roundtable.

SECOND MONITOR (V.O)  
Despite public outcry, The United Nations has reportedly called a special summit, and extended an open invitation to the Justice League leadership to...

Palmer shuts off the monitors with a remote control.

DIANA What gives them the right to spout this kind of propaganda?

FLASH In America, we call it freedom of speech.

SUPERMAN They make good points. We may need to re-evaluate our methods.

DIANA I will not be held hostage to ignorance.

SUPERMAN Diana, we have to maintain a certain level of public trust to do our jobs.

DIANA I will never ask for the right to save lives. Nor should any of you.

SUPERMAN Still, we should try to respect their wishes as much as possible.

DIANA Those people are becoming like drones. They act without thought or reason!

SUPERMAN All the more reason to educate them. To work with them instead of imposing our will on them.

DIANA I will not be reigned in by a fickle, self-righteous government!

THE FLASH Look, I don▓t agree with all this, but Superman▓s right. If we▓re not careful, then we do risk losing people's trust.

DIANA I don▓t need their trust to operate. I need trust only in myself. The question is, when did we stop trusting ourselves? And each other?  
Diana exits. The other leaguers look at Superman.

GREEN LANTERN She▓s right. At some point we have to make difficult decisions. And we need to stand behind them. We can▓t be constantly questioning our choices. It undermines our credibility.

Superman is silent. The rest of the League studies him.

INT. WALLY▓S SON▓S BEDROOM

Wally▓s son is asleep. Wally looks down on him. His son stirs, opens his eyes and looks up at his father.

SON Daddy?

WALLY Hey, sport.

SON Where were you?

WALLY Some people were in trouble. Daddy had to help them.

SON Why?

WALLY Because...you should always do what you can to help people who need it.

SON I missed you...

WALLY I missed you too. You sleep tight, ok?

EXT. WEST BACKYARD -- NIGHT

Linda is looking up at the Moon. Wally joins her.

LINDA You look tired.

WALLY Try exhausted.

LINDA You can▓t keep doing this to yourself. We miss you, Wally. I miss my husband.

WALLY I know. And I know I▓ve been spending a lot of time with the league. It▓s just that...sometimes, Linda, it▓s all that makes me feel special. Like I matter.

LINDA Wally...you▓re a great husband, a wonderful father, and you▓re a good man. You▓re already very, very special.

The two of them embrace.

LINDA (CONT▓D)  
Just relax for a while. It▓s not like the world▓s at stake.

Wally and Linda gaze up at the Moon, lost in the moment.

EXT. MOONSCAPE

There's no sound as a MASSIVE SHADOW blocks out the light from the Sun. An APOKOLIPTAN SUPERCARRIER descends.

INT. SUPERCARRIER BRIDGE

Darkseid looks out the portal at Earth with Kalibak.

DARKSEID (Alien subtitles)  
Breathtaking, isn▓t it? Abundant with resources that most worlds cannot even begin to dream of, much less posess.

EXT. MOON

Clearing shadows reveal: a sprawling, MULTI-LEVEL COMPLEX, built right into The Moon▓s terrain. The ship continues to descend, DOCKING with the supercomplex.

INT. MOON COMPLEX

Darkseid and Kalibak stride through a long corridor, armored Parademons flanking them. Parademons and Officers in the corridor show reverence for Darkseid as he passes.

INT. MOON COMPLEX MONITOR WOMB

Massive computer banks and Monitors line the walls. Darkseid enters, the door IRISING CLOSED behind him.

A strange red HOLOGRAPHIC IMAGE appears. A thin, sickly-looking man. This is DESAAD, Darkseid▓s Grand Inquisitor.

DESAAD (Alien subtitles)  
A thousand blessings, my Lord.

DARKSEID (Alien subtitles)  
Have you completed your objectives, Inquisitor?

DESAAD (Alien subtitles)  
I have indeed. All is in readiness.

DARKSEID (Alien subtitles)  
I trust I shall not be disappointed.

DESAAD (Alien subtitles)  
No, my Lord. I have striven for perfection in every facet of your design.

DARKSEID (Alien subtitles)  
We are at a delicate point in our strategem, Desaad. I will have no tolerance for error.

DESAAD (Alien subtitles)  
I assure you, preparations have been made adhering to your exact specifications. Their forces are spread thin, and even Earth▓s Gods no longer have the full confidence of their people. However, they may yet pose a threat if provoked.

DARKSEID (Alien subtitles)  
Cease your prattle. Their powers have limitations. They may be vanquished, like any other. You▓ve done well, Inquisitor.

DESAAD (Alien subtitles)  
I wish only to serve, Lord.

DARKSEID (Alien subtitles)  
And so you shall. When Earth has fallen, you shall oversee the conversion process. The humans have squandered their resources. So much the better for us. You will carry out my vision, and be the architect of my grand design.

DESAAD (Alien subtitles)  
You are most benevolent, Lord. I am undeserving of such an honor.

DARKSEID (Alien subtitles)  
Save your sentimentalities. The time for our reunion is drawing near. Our initial strike will almost certainly cripple them. They will then have no recourse but to surrender, or risk losing all.

Darkseid ends the transmission, and the hologram DISSIPATES. Darkseid studies the monitor feeds on the wall behind him. A newsfeed is covering something happening at the United Nations Building in New York.

EXT. UNITED NATIONS BUILDING -- DAY

The United Nations building stands proud. Press surrounds it, along with a crowd of PROTESTORS assembled outside.

INT. UNITED NATIONS BUILDING, MAIN ASSEMBLY HALL

Superman and Diana face several U.N. REPRESENTATIVES. Around them, United Nations DELEGATES in attendance.

UNITED NATIONS LEADER You▓ve heard our concerns. Do you have anything to say in your league▓s defense?

SUPERMAN I regret that events on Corto Maltese reached a point where I felt the action we took became neccessary. We never intended to escalate the situation.

UNITED NATIONS LEADER Regardless of your intentions, your actions caused a natural disaster.

DIANA Superman did what had to be done to save lives, and you dare to condemn him?

UN LEADER Princess Diana, your conduct is inappropriate. This assembly-

DIANA This assembly is absurd.

SUPERMAN Diana...

UN LEADER I think it best we not pursue this avenue any longer. We▓ll form our own opinions about the incident, and come to our own conclusions about what's to be done.

Diana glares out at the representatives.

EXT. ROOFTOP -- DAY

Superman and Diana stand on a rooftop, looking out at the United Nations building, and the protestors below.

SUPERMAN What was the point of that? They have every right to be upset. A difficult solution was forced on them, and sometimes, Diana, people prefer to solve their own problems.

DIANA I don't think most of them know where to begin. Perhaps we should simply make them understand.

SUPERMAN You can▓t mean that. We don't have their full confidence as it is. The last thing we need is for them to fear us, too.

DIANA The only one afraid here is you.

Superman stares at her, stunned into silence. Diana starts for the edge of the roof.

SUPERMAN Where are you going?

DIANA To find someone who will do what needs to be done now. Maybe you should, too.

Superman watches her SOAR into the afternoon skies. 


	2. Chapter 2

EXT. MILITARY BASE, WASHINGTON D.C. -- NIGHT

It▓s RAINING. A tremendous ROLL OF THUNDER echoes behind the clouds. LIGHTNING crackles through darkened skies.

ORION bursts from cloud cover on his sled, descending through the storm. Below him is a secure MILITARY BASE.

EXT. MILITARY BASE, WASHINGTON D.C. -- NIGHT

SOLDIERS patrol the perimeter of the base in HUMMERS. One team turns their vehicle to follow the descending alien, radioing the base. Several other squads follow suit.  
Orion dismounts his sled and gazes at the approaching Hummers as they approach from either side of him. The soldiers leap from their vehicles, weapons readied.

FIRST SOLDIER Freeze! Put down your weapons!

Orion just regards at the soldiers, silent.

SECOND SOLDIER Drop your weapons and surrender!

ORION I▓m here on a matter of some urgency. I would speak with your commanding officer.

THIRD SOLDIER Base, the intruder is meta! Repeat, the threat appears to be metahuman!

FIRST SOLDIER Surrender now, or we will fire!

ORION I seek an audience with your officers.

SECOND SOLDIER Get on the ground! Now!

Mother Box BEEPS just as the soldiers OPEN FIRE. Rifles FLASH, their gunfire DISSOLVING in an eerie, LOCALIZED FORCEFIELD. The soldiers stop firing for an instant.

ORION I haven't time for this...

Orion CHARGES THROUGH THE SOLDIERS, TOSSING THEM ASIDE, disarming them and knocking them senseless. He grabs hold of the last soldier, CRUSHING the man▓s gun in one hand.

ORION (CONT▓D)  
Where is your commanding officer?

The terrified soldier points toward the distant base.

INT. MILITARY BASE

The wall DISSOLVES and Orion enters a hall, holstering a DISINTIGRATOR WEAPON. He moves further into the base, then stops at a strange HISSING sound. Looking up, he sees the HALLWAY VENTS dispensing streams of GAS. Mother Box gives off a series of frantic pinging noises.

Disoriented, Orion REELS as gasmask-wearing soldiers RUSH him. Gas overtakes him and he stumbles, reaching for his weapons. The soldiers watch him COLLAPSE to the floor.

THIRD SOLDIER Subject contained. Zone clear.

FOURTH SOLDIER He's a freaking meta, all right. What the hell▓s going on?

Soldiers surround Orion, still pointing guns at him.

INT. WHITE HOUSE, OVAL OFFICE

The President is looking over a document. AMANDA WALLER, mid-40▓s, African-American, conservative suit, enters.

WALLER Mr. President. We▓ve encountered an intruder at one of our secure bases.

Waller hands The President a SECURITY IMAGE of Orion.

WALLER We believe the threat to be extraterrestrial, Sir. Metahuman.

The President looks at Waller, taking this in.

WALLER (CONT▓D)  
Should we apprise the Justice League?

The President looks at the image of Orion. Considers.

THE PRESIDENT No. For all we know, he▓s one of them. We▓ll handle this ourselves. I want a full briefing on the breach in one hour.

WALLER Yes, Sir.

Waller exits. The President gazes at the image, worried.

INT. UNDERWATER

SOAR over miles of dark CORAL REEF to reveal: ATLANTIS. the sprawling, ancient, glittering underwater kingdom.

INT. ATLANTEAN THRONE ROOM

Diana follows an ATLANTEAN PAGE toward a raised throne.

ATLANTEAN PAGE Your Majesty. Princess Diana of the island nation of Themiscyra.

Diana approaches a throne, where a bearded man sits, clad in rich green raiment and golden armor. This is ARTHUR.

DIANA Arthur. It▓s good to see you again.

ARTHUR It▓s been far too long, Princess. What brings you to Atlantis?

DIANA The situation on the surface deteriorates faster than we had anticipated. The League could use your assistance.

ARTHUR You know I haven▓t the time to solve the surface world▓s problems.

DIANA Your voice has always been a powerful one. The world respects your judgement.

ARTHUR Diana, I rule over seventy five percent of the Earth. You cannot begin to imagine the responsibilities that are mine. I cannot leave my subjects to sort out your public relations issues.

DIANA You were a founding member, Arthur...

ARTHUR A mistake I have long since remedied. I haven't been your Aquaman for years. I▓ve duties here now that cannot be ignored.

DIANA You would turn your back on your allies?

ARTHUR I cannot help you. I am truly sorry.

DIANA That's...disappointing. I expected more from a king. And from a friend.

Diana turns to exit. Arthur watches her leave, troubled.

INT. FANCY RESTAURANT

A tall man in an expensive suit cuts into his steak.

CLARK (O.S)  
They say Gotham has some of the finest restaurants in the world. Would you care to comment, Mr. Wayne?

BRUCE WAYNE, mid-thirties, handsome and dark-haired, looks up to see Clark Kent standing near his table.

BRUCE I was wondering when you▓d show up.

EXT. RESTAURANT BALCONY -- EVENING

Bruce and Clark walk out onto the veranda. The noise of an urban metropolis around them. Traffic and sirens.

CLARK I saw that you made a donation to the Corto Maltese rebuilding effort.

BRUCE You want a handout?

CLARK I want your opinion. For the first time in a long time, I don▓t know what to do.

BRUCE Disband the League now, before it becomes a real problem in the future.

CLARK That▓s not the answer to this. There are still good reasons for it to exist.

BRUCE Almost anything can be justified.

CLARK You▓ve never liked the idea, despite our successes. Bruce, if the League had existed before, we might not have lost Hal. Arthur might not be so bitter...

BRUCE You might still have Lois.

CLARK That▓s unfair. We could have minimized our losses, period. All those years we spent fighting psychotics and supercriminals, and we could have pooled our resources a long time ago.

BRUCE I'm a crimefighter, not a lobbyist.

CLARK I'd hoped that you would be an ally. Things are starting to get out of hand.

BRUCE You should have thought about that before. This is nothing new, Clark.

CLARK You can't ignore this, you▓re one of us. But they don▓t trust us anymore.

BRUCE I▓m a human being. And why should they trust you? Power tends to corrupt.

CLARK Not us.

BRUCE How do they know that? All the world sees is you and your army of superpowered gods doing what you personally feel should be done about humanity▓s problems.

CLARK You of all people should understand the value in what we do.

BRUCE I do. But you chose to step into the light, Clark. That carries certain responsibilities.

CLARK Will you help us or not?

BRUCE I have priorities here. I▓ll write my Congressman. Past that, this is your mess. You and the League clean it up.

CLARK Whatever happens is going to affect all of us. You can't hide from this forever. Even your shadows aren't that deep.

Clark heads back inside. Bruce remains, lost in thought.

INT. WHITE HOUSE, PRESIDENT▓S QUARTERS

The President is seated, a strange CONTRAPTION set on his head. Desaad stands behind him, monitoring the small portable BRAINWASHING DEVICE. The President appears to be in a deep TRANCE. A small COMMLINK DEVICE begins to beep.

Desaad leaves the President for a moment, and activates a HOLOGRAM COMMUNICATOR. Darkseid APPEARS before him.

DESAAD (Alien subtitles)  
Your orders?

DARKSEID (Alien subtitles)  
The first strike is imminent. The second phase will begin immediately following.

DESAAD (Alien subtitles)  
Your will be done, my Lord. I look forward to our glorious reunion.

The transmission ends. Desaad returns to The President.

DESAAD (CONT▓D)  
I suppose we▓re finished here. As discussed, you should deploy another thirty thousand troops to Qurac. After all, you can▓t ever be to careful.

EXT. MOON COMPLEX

EXTERIOR PANELS begin to SHIFT and SLIDE OPEN. MACHINERY RISES from the interior. Something BIG is being released.

EXT. GOTHAM SKIES -- NIGHT

Superman SOARS over Gotham. A soft ROARING sound. The roaring grows in volume as Superman listens intently.

PALMER (Commlink)  
Superman, this is Palmer. We▓re tracking a vessel incoming toward Earth. It▓s not a registered space flight.

SUPERMAN I▓ll take a look.

PALMER (Commlink)  
Maybe Green Lantern could-

SUPERMAN No. I▓ll handle it.

Superman FLIES up through the clouds...and freezes.

SUPERMAN (CONT▓D)  
Rao.  
(God)

PALMER What? What is it?

Superman remains silent, staring in horror at something.

PALMER (CONT▓D)  
Superman? What is it? Do you need help?

Without a word, Superman ROCKETS upward, toward space.

EXT. EARTH SPACESCAPE

A massive ROCKET BARRELS TOWARD EARTH. Earth's landscape retreats as Superman CLIMBS into outer space. Breaking the atmosphere, he SOARS toward the rocket, determined.

Superman gets his bearings as the huge rocket approaches, POURING ON SPEED. He and the rocket STREAK toward each other, and Superman braces himself for the impact.

Superman SLAMS into the rocket, becoming INDENTED in the NOSECONE. The G-FORCE is terrible as the rocket carries him toward Earth. The rocket▓s organic metallic casing begins to REPAIR ITSELF somehow under Superman▓s grip.

Superman grabs a handhold in the rocket casing and HEAVES with all his might. Nothing happens. Straining with effort, Superman puts his shoulder to the metal, tries to SHOVE the rocket off course, to even budge it. He can▓t. Superman looks down, TELESCOPIC VISION picking out the heart of the United States below. Millions in peril.

X-RAY VISION peels back the organic metal shell, revealing sophisticated mechanisms, and the heart of the rocket, which contains some kind of DESTRUCTIVE PAYLOAD.

Superman begins HAMMERING at the casing with one hand. RIPPING a chunk free, he pushes both hands into the hole and TEARS the gaping hole wider, RIPPING his way INSIDE.

INT. APOKOLIPTAN ROCKET

Superman's eyes FLASH, HEAT VISION FLOWING FORTH at fantastic temperatures, MELTING metal to SLAG. Superman sloughs through the inner walls like they were liquid, RIPPING and TEARING his way to the rocket▓s payload.

EXT. EARTH'S ATMOSPHERE

The rocket begins to SUPERHEAT as it approaches Earth.

INT. APOKOLIPTAN ROCKET

Superman finds the PAYLOAD encased in a tangle of ALIEN MECHANICS. With no time to spare, Superman DOUSES the payload shell with a SEARING TORRENT of HEAT VISION.

EXT. EARTH SPACESCAPE

The rocket continues on its bearing toward Earth, and then, in an instant, it EXPLODES IN A VIOLENT SUPERNOVA!

EXT. EARTH SPACESCAPE

A MASSIVE SHOCKWAVE ENVELOPS THE EARTH, carrying an ELECTROMAGNETIC PULSE through most of its atmosphere.

EXT. MAJOR CITIES -- CONTINUOUS

All around the globe, power goes out, plunging The Earth into DARKNESS. Entire cities BLINK OFF: Metropolis, New York, Gotham, London, Paris, Hong Kong, Tokyo, Cairo...

INT. WATCHTOWER CONFERENCE ROOM

Diana enters. J▓onn and Palmer are at the monitors.

DIANA What in Zeus▓s name is happening?

PALMER An electromagnetic pulse has been detonated in the upper atmosphere. We▓ve yet to determine the severity of it.

DIANA Where▓s Superman?

J'ONN His communicator went offline during the pulse. I sense nothing from him.

J▓onn REELS in the throes of some kind of psychic pain.

DIANA I▓m sure he▓s fine, J▓onn.

J'ONN You don▓t understand. All over the world...there▓s nothing but chaos.

EXT. MAJOR CITIES -- CONTINUOUS

CHAOS reigns. LOOTING and RIOTING. PANDEMONIUM.

EXT. WATCHTOWER -- NIGHT

Green Lantern has created a large FLOODLAMP over Metropolis, casting the streets in an eerie GLOW. Diana exits onto the roof. O▓Brian and The Flash are there.

O'BRIAN You▓re a sight for sore eyes. What the heck▓s going on out there?

DIANA We▓ve been attacked.

O'BRIAN By who?

J▓ONN (O.S)  
Unknown forces.

J▓onn PHASES IN at the edge of the roof. All of them look down at the streets below. General PANDEMONIUM erupting.

GREEN LANTERN What do we do?

DIANA Everything we can.

THE FLASH They're going to need us.

O'BRIAN Going to need you, maybe. Count me out.

GREEN LANTERN You've gotta be kidding! You whine about not getting any action, and when there's work to be done, you just bail out?

O▓Brian points toward the teeming avenues below.

O'BRIAN I don't want no part of that.

DIANA Are you a coward as well as a criminal?

O'BRIAN I'm a realist. Good luck out there.

O▓Brian turns to head inside. Diana starts after him.

J'ONN Diana. There are more urgent matters.

J▓onn looks toward the streets. He looks almost sick.

J▓ONN I can barely concentrate amidst all the chaotic thoughts. I fear I'll be little use. I will attempt to locate Superman.

DIANA We▓ll handle things down there.

J▓onn PHASES OUT. Diana moves to the edge of the roof and looks down over Metropolis. SIRENS wail in the distance. GUNFIRE echoes from a distant part of Metropolis.

EXT. METROPOLIS STREETS -- CONTINUOUS

RIOTERS have flooded the streets. Windows are being SMASHED, stores looted. A Cadillac SPEEDS along one street, toward a darkened four-way stop light.

EXT. STOREFRONT -- NIGHT

A pair of LOOTERS attack a SHOPKEEPER. A GOLDEN LASSO drops around them both and YANKS them into the air. The looters look up to see Diana hovering there, holding the other end of the lasso. She glares down at them.

EXT. METROPOLIS STREETS -- NIGHT

The Cadillac SMASHES through the intersection, ROARING toward the crosswalk beyond. As it approaches a group of confused PEDESTRIANS, GREEN LIGHT surrounds it. The car RISES off the pavement. Lantern, hovering above it, compresses his fist and light CRUSHES the car▓s wheels.

EXT. GUN STORE -- NIGHT

FLEEING looters FIRE at COPS. Diana LANDS in front of the pinned officers, DEFLECTING BULLETS with her bracelets. A red and gold BLUR BLOWS THROUGH the scene, and the looters no longer have guns. The cops close in on them.

DIANA (CONT▓D)  
Thank you, Flash.

THE FLASH (Commlink)  
Don't mention it.

EXT. METROPOLIS STREET -- NIGHT

The Flash ROCKETS down the street, slowing to a JOG as he sees THICK SMOKE POURING from a smashed-open STOREFRONT.

INT. ANTIQUE STORE

FIRE. A BURST OF WIND, and the smoke is SUCKED out the window. The Flash stands there, both arms WHIRLING AT SUPERSPEED, FUNNELING smoke out.

INT. ANTIQUE STORE

The Flash enters. In the back of the store, a MAN is trapped underneath a section of COLLAPSED CEILING.

MAN Help...

THE FLASH It▓s all right. Just...hang on.

The Flash moves to the fallen timbers and SHOVES. Nothing. He braces himself and PUSHES, STRAINING.

EXT. METROPOLIS STREETS -- NIGHT

Green Lantern FLIES over the chaos, almost overwhelmed.

WALLY (Via Power Ring)  
K-Kyle...

GREEN LANTERN Wally?

There is no answer.

GREEN LANTERN (CONT▓D)  
Ring, track signal. Feed me a location.

INT. ANTIQUE STORE

Green Lantern emerges through the smoke and flames, ring ILLUMINATING the scene. At the rear, The Flash is PINNED beneath a second section of COLLAPSED ROOF. Lantern uses his ring to LIFT the roof debris and TOSS it to one side.

GREEN LANTERN (CONT▓D)  
What happened?

THE FLASH Man was...trapped. Tried to get him out and...rest of the roof came down. Guess I wasn▓t...quite...fast enough.

The Flash grimaces in pain. Lantern LIFTS him, concerned.

GREEN LANTERN Hang on, man. We▓ll get you back to the Watchtower. You▓re gonna be fine.

Green Lantern FLIES The Flash into the night. THUNDER echoes above. The Flash looks up at the skies, staring.

THE FLASH What the hell is that?

Green Lantern looks up, sees a massive VORTEX opening in Earth▓s atmosphere. LIGHTNING tracing the night skies.

GREEN LANTERN I have no idea. And I▓m not really sure I want to know right now.

The streets are still littered with rioters and cops as Green Lantern and Flash SOAR into the Metropolis night.

EXT. CORNFIELD -- AFTERNOON

Superman lies in the middle of a cornfield, unconscious.

J'ONN (Telepathic link)  
Superman...Kal-El...

Superman opens his eyes. Blinks a few times, and stirs.

J'ONN (CONT▓D)  
(Telepathic link)  
Oh. Good. You're alive.

SUPERMAN J▓onn? What's going on?

J'ONN (Telepathic link)  
You stopped the rocket, but it detonated an electromagnetic pulse over The Earth.

Superman is slow to rise.

SUPERMAN I feel horrible...

J'ONN (Telepathic link)  
Then you should rest.

PALMER (Commlink)  
League, this is Palmer. We▓ve got incoming cruisers of some kind. They're spreading out over the continents. They appear to be canvassing world capitals.

SUPERMAN That▓s no accident.

Superman takes a step. Looks to the skies, thoughtful.

SUPERMAN (CONT▓D)  
Locate Diana. Have her meet me at The White House.

And Superman is gone in a burst of wind.

EXT. WORLD CAPITAL CITIES -- CONTINUOUS

Montage. APOKOLIPTAN WARSHIPS attack world headquarters. Rampaging ships LAY WASTE to buildings and troops alike.

EXT. WHITE HOUSE -- NIGHT

The Secret Service ushers The President toward the helicopter designated Air Force Two. Superman TOUCHES DOWN before them, winded. Diana lands a moment later.

SUPERMAN (CONT▓D)  
What can we can do to help?

THE PRESIDENT I don▓t know. We have our disaster contingencies, but we weren't prepared for something of this magnitude.

WALLER We▓re under alien attack, that much is obvious. But our attackers seem to be in some kind of holding pattern.

DIANA Could these initial attacks be cover for something larger?

THE PRESIDENT What could be larger than this?

Behind him, Air Force Two EXPLODES. The President and the Secret Service HIT THE DECK. Superman and Diana don▓t.

Superman looks up through rising clouds of SMOKE to see wraiths bursting through, armored PARADEMONS with winged jetpacks. They OPEN FIRE with arm-mounted SONIC CANNONS.

A Secret Service detail DRAGS The President toward the White House. Other Servicemen OPEN FIRE. Parademons LAND, and Superman and Diana watch in horror as the aliens cut down several Secret Servicemen in a matter of seconds. Waller pulls a weapon and OPENS FIRE on the Parademons.

SUPERMAN Get the President to a secure location.

DIANA I▓m not leaving you here alone.

SUPERMAN Now!

Diana follows the President and The Secret Service.

Kalibak TELEPORTS into place before his Parademon cadre. Hulking, armored and bearing his own weapons. Servicemen OPEN FIRE, but bullets just BOUNCE OFF Kalibak▓s hide.

Superman stares as Kalibak grabs a Serviceman with one hand and TOSSES him aside. Superman moves forward to confront him. Kalibak sizes up his newest opponent.

KALIBAK The Earth God Superman. This is an honor.

Kalibak raises his weapon. Superman puckers up and BLOWS, and SUPERBREATH bowls Kalibak and Parademons over like tenpins. Kalibak and his troopers FLY backward, SMASHING into the flaming wreckage of Air Force Two.

Superman peers into the smoke for a moment, cautious.

DIANA Finish him!

SUPERMAN He▓s down.

DIANA Make certain!

Superman hesitates. A BLAST from Kalibak▓s weapon blows him off his feet. Kalibak LEAPS through the flames and smoke, TACKLING Superman, sending them careening across the lawn. Kalibak POUNDS at the stunned Man of Steel. It's all Superman can do to ward off the attack.

KALIBAK It would appear your power has been somewhat exaggerated.

Kalibak grabs Superman, THROWS him toward Air Force Two. Superman rises, but Kalibak BLASTS him in the gut with his sonic weapon. Kalibak then PICKS UP the flaming helicopter and SMASHES it down over Superman▓s head. Kalibak DROPS the wreckage, which settles over the Man of Steel. Kalibak watches, but there is no movement.

EXT. WHITE HOUSE -- NIGHT

Diana and The President▓s detail near the White House. The Secret Servicemen are cut down from behind with sonic weapons. Diana turns in time to be hit with a sonic blast, which knocks her across the lawn. She struggles to rise, glaring at Kalibak and his Parademon soldiers.

DIANA You must not value your life, creature.

KALIBAK Rarely have I seen such confidence from a concubine.

DIANA What did you call me?

KALIBAK You heard me, wench.

Kalibak levels his weapon and FIRES. Diana brings her wrists up, attempting to deflect the beam. She is THROWN backward across the lawn from the force. Kalibak pursues her, choking her, SLAMMING her into the ground, again and again. Diana fights back as best she can, but Kalibak is far stronger and deadlier. In the end, Diana FALLS.

Two of the Parademons move forward and secure Diana. Kalibak moves toward the stunned and terrified President.

THE PRESIDENT What...what in God▓s name are you?

KALIBAK I am Kalibak, Worm. Commander of the legions of the great Uxas. And you will accompany me if you value your existence, and the lives of your subjects.

The President stares in horror as Parademons close in.

EXT. WHITE HOUSE -- NIGHT

Kalibak▓s warship RISES, leaving behind devastation.

EXT. WHITE HOUSE REAR LAWN -- NIGHT

Air Force Two continues to BURN. Then, it SHUDDERS.

J'ONN (Telepathic link)  
Superman?

Wreckage SHIFTS, falls to the side, and Superman emerges, SHOVING aside pieces of the still-burning helicopter.

J'ONN (CONT▓D)  
(Telepathic link)  
What happened?

SUPERMAN Invaders. They took the President, J'onn. And Diana. I held back-and they took her. I have to go after them.

Superman stumbles, weakened, exhaustion setting in.

J'ONN (Telepathic link)  
You cannot handle this alone. Return to the Watchtower. We will regroup there.

Superman looks up at the stars overhead, troubled.

INT. MOON COMPLEX THRONE ROOM

Darkseid is seated on a THRONE as a Parademon squadron enters, each bearing a captive WORLD LEADER before them.

KALIBAK (Alien subtitles)  
Activate their translators.

Parademons activate TRANSLATOR DEVICES on each leader. Darkseid peers out at the assembled captives, grim.

DARKSEID Representatives of Earth, you stand cowed before the general of the armies of your Apocalypse. This encounter comes as a surprise for many of you, but my forces have been among you for decades now. We▓ve studied you, even influenced your governments to no small degree.

Desaad, now robed and hooded, steps to Darkseid▓s side.

DARKSEID (CONT▓D)  
Undermining your military forces has been simplicity itself. Indeed, you have aided in your own destruction by fostering dissension among your nations, and engaging in contempt for your own Gods.

The world leaders listen, frightened and awestruck.

DARKSEID (CONT▓D)  
You have seen my advance forces, and what they alone are capable of. Surely you must see that further resistance will only bring defeat, and breed agony for your people. You are considered the most powerful beings on this planet. As such, you may yet prevent the needless suffering of billions of your subjects.

PRESIDENT How?

DARKSEID By surrendering this world to my will, without further hesitation.

The world leaders stare at him.

DARKSEID (CONT▓D)  
Surrender, and your people will live as my subjects and slaves. Refuse me, and their suffering will be great indeed.

The world leaders consider his words, stunned. Darkseid, Kalibak and Desaad watch their reactions grimly.

INT. WATCHTOWER CONFERENCE ROOM

Palmer, J'onn and Kyle watching the monitors. Images of chaos all over The Earth. Superman enters, haggard.

PALMER Superman. Thank God, we were worried.

KYLE We were able to track their transports.

PALMER According to Norad, their trajectories put them on course for The Moon.

KYLE This is an advanced species. They were using some kind of teleportation system. They didn▓t even have to land to abduct their targets, they just ported them out.

PALMER What in God▓s name is going on out there?

SUPERMAN I wish I knew. They▓re not just abducting world leaders. They▓ve taken Diana, too.

J▓ONN Then we will take her back.

Superman looks at J▓onn, surprised. He nods in agreement.

SUPERMAN We have to go now. God only knows what they▓ll do to her. I should have-

J▓ONN Killed them?

SUPERMAN No, I...I don▓t know.

Superman looks at Palmer for a moment, steels himself.

SUPERMAN (CONT▓D)  
J▓onn, Lantern...with me.

J'onn moves to follow Superman. Kyle looks at them, but doesn't rise. Instead, he looks down at the Power Ring.

KYLE I...can▓t.

SUPERMAN Kyle?

KYLE I don▓t know what▓s wrong with me. I want to help, but...I'm sorry, I just-I can't.

J'onn looks disgusted. Superman moves across the room and looks Kyle in the eyes. Kyle looks away. Superman puts a hand on the younger man▓s shoulder.

SUPERMAN It▓s all right. I'm sure we can handle this. You take care of The Flash.

Kyle nods. Superman and J'onn turn to go. Kyle watches them leave, loathing himself more with each moment.

EXT. WATCHTOWER -- AFTERNOON

Superman and J'onn SOAR over crowded streets. The National Guard has been deployed to deal with rioting.

J'ONN (Telepathic link)  
Listen. Can you hear that?

The sounds of the chaos issues up to us.

SUPERMAN Yes.

J'ONN (Telepathic link)  
I can feel it. I will never understand. Why do they turn on other so quickly? They have even turned against us, those who have only tried to help them.

SUPERMAN They're better than this. Humanity is capable of amazing things.

J▓ONN Perhaps you understand them better because you were raised as one of them. But I am not an Earthling. The world I came from, the place the humans insist on calling ⌠Mars■, was a peaceful one before its destruction. So unlike this place.

SUPERMAN They▓re not evil, J▓onn. Just afraid.

J'ONN (Telepathic link)  
So am I. Afraid that despite our time here, we have taught them nothing.

J'onn begins his CLIMB into space. Superman follows.

INT. MOON COMPLEX LABORATORY

Desaad stands at a bank of alien MONITORS and COMPUTERS, watching various READOUTS. The wall IRISES OPEN and Darkseid enters, surveying his subordinate for a moment.

DARKSEID (Alien subtitles)  
I trust everything is satisfactory.

Desaad gestures. Diana is strapped to a GURNEY-LIKE SLAB inside an ISOLATION CHAMBER, WRITHING in pain. ELECTRODES connect her to the machine. A strange ARC of electricity is PULSATING through the air of the machine around her.

DARKSEID (CONT▓D)  
(Alien subtitles)  
What progress have you made?

DESAAD (Alien subtitles)  
She is strong, Lord, but she can and will be broken.

DARKSEID (Alien subtitles)  
And the Anti-Life suggestion? Has it taken root?

DESAAD (Alien subtitles)  
That is difficult to ascertain. There is much rage in her. An almost limitless capacity for violence. Truly, Lord, she possesses the heart of a warrior.

DARKSEID (Alien subtitles)  
Leave us.

Desaad exits, the wall IRISING CLOSED behind him. Darkseid crosses to Diana's containment unit and activates something. Inside, Diana ARCHES HER BACK and CONVULSES. Darkseid watches, expressionless. Then he presses a control. Diana's containment unit SLIDES OPEN. She▓s exhausted, drained. Darkseid stares at her.

DARKSEID Beautiful...

Diana opens her eyes, weak, still reeling with pain.

DARKSEID (CONT▓D)  
No. Not this...shell. What lies beneath. You were created to wage war.

DIANA I was created to seek peace...

DARKSEID A pointless pursuit. The strong have always culled the weak from existence.

DIANA What do you...want with...

DARKSEID I intend to take advantage of your world▓s greatest resources. Humanity has embroiled itself in millenium of war. Your people thrive on conflict. If all that your race desires is battle, then they will fight...and die...for me.

DIANA They'll never fight for something like you.

DARKSEID They have before, Princess, and shall again. I shall simply crush their will, as easily as I shall break yours.

DIANA Not broken...yet...

Darkseid leans close and cups her chin in a massive hand.

DARKSEID Give it time.

DIANA You don't...know humanity.

DARKSEID I know that they are selfish. Fear-ridden. Those who refuse to bow to my will shall be easily eradicated.

DIANA Others...will stand against you. Others with the power to-

DARKSEID I am power, child! The Anti-Life gives me more power than you can comprehend! Time and again, it has proven a foolproof equation. Suffering, hopelessness and despair. These factors have been the downfall of countless worlds before yours, and through them, I shall bend your people to my absolute will. All who dare oppose me shall be subjugated.

DIANA No...

Diana begins to strain at her bonds.

DIANA (CONT▓D)  
NO!

Diana THRASHES, SCREAMING, her eyes sparking with rage.

DARKSEID As I said...

Darkseid moves back to the control panel, activates the system again. Diana CONVULSES, warrior's instincts taking over. She SHRIEKS in agony. Darkseid watches, enraptured.

DARKSEID (CONT▓D)  
...Beautiful.

INT. MOON COMPLEX MONITOR WOMB

Kalibak is studying a holoimage of a BATTLE in a SHINING CITY. MASSIVE DESTRUCTION. Desaad enters and studies him.

DESAAD (Alien subtitles)  
The Genesian raids. Well I remember them. You reminded me of your great father during the campaign. I often wonder who will lead our people when he is gone.

KALIBAK (Alien subtitles)  
My father is a God. will never die.

DESAAD (Alien subtitles)  
Even deities can perish. And when he does, you and I could carve out a new future for countless worlds.

KALIBAK (Alien subtitles)  
You speak blasphemies. I would never seek to betray my father's trust.

DESAAD (Alien subtitles)  
Such loyalty is admirable. But surely you must realize how he despises you. Perhaps you remind him of the son he lost to the Genesian War.

Kalibak looks uncertain.

DESAAD (CONT▓D)  
(Alien subtitles)  
You▓ve served him well over the years, and what has he ever offered in return? No, I▓m afraid his death is the only way you will ever reach your full potential.

Kalibak considers as Desaad gazes at him intently.

INT. WATCHTOWER SICK BAY

Wally lies in a MEDIBED, recovering. Kyle enters.

KYLE Hey, Speedster. Hanging in there?

WALLY I tend to heal pretty quickly.

KYLE I don't know how you do it. Why you put yourself on the line like that.

WALLY As long as I have the chance to do some good, I don't see how I can do any less. I grew up idolizing my uncle. He was the Flash long before I was. He gave so much. That's a heck of legacy to live up to.

KYLE Yeah. I know something about legacies.

WALLY Look at Superman. All that power, and no obligation to use it to help people. When someone like that is so selfless with his abilities, how can I do any less?

KYLE I don't know that I'm that brave.

WALLY It's a matter of wanting to be, Kyle.

KYLE I used to want that. To be a hero, like Superman, or the other Green Lanterns. But I've never faced anything like this before, Wally. The ring▓s just not responding like it used to. I feel like this time...there▓s nothing I can do.

WALLY Not if you really believe you can't.

KYLE Maybe I just don't have the will anymore. I still wonder if this is all a huge mistake. Me...having this kind of power.

WALLY You can't possibly believe that.

Kyle just looks at him, distraught.

KYLE I don▓t know anymore. I wish I did.

THE FLASH You▓ll get past this. You▓re a Green Lantern, man. You▓ve got the most powerful weapon in the Universe.

KYLE Maybe I don▒t deserve it anymore.

THE FLASH Don▓t give up. All it takes is finding the will to do what▓s right.

Kyle considers his friend▓s words.

INT. WATCHTOWER MONITOR ROOM

Palmer is watching the monitors. O'Brian enters the room.

O'BRIAN You▓ve been in here for hours, Ray.

PALMER I feel like I should be doing more.

O'BRIAN Uh huh. This is the part where I say I should be doin▓ more, too, right?

PALMER That's entirely up to you. You can mold yourself into whoever you want to be.

O'BRIAN Yeah, well, I didn't sign up for this kind of thing.

One monitor screen shows an image of a BURNING BUILDING. FIREFIGHTERS are moving into the flaming structure.

PALMER Eel, those people haven't got a single ounce of power beyond their training and their intelligence, and they're risking their lives for complete strangers. You▓re right, this doesn't have to be your business, but you have to admit, you could probably do a lot of good.

O▓BRIAN I▓m not here lookin▓ for redemption, Doc. I just wanna live my life. And if doin▓ this is what it takes, then this is what I▓ll do. But nothin▓ more.

Silence. The two men continue to watch the monitors.

INT. WATCHTOWER, PRIVATE CHAMBERS

Kyle sits in the dark, looking at his ring, grim. A metallic POWER BATTERY hovers in midair opposite him.

KYLE All it takes is finding the will...

Kyle moves toward the Lantern, extending his Power Ring. The battery begins to GLOW. Then, as Kyle relaxes, the ring SPARKS, SPUTTERS, and it and the lantern darken.

KYLE (CONT▓D)  
No, damn it! Come on!

Kyle watches, dejected as the Lantern VANISHES. He studies the Power Ring, confused. Frustrated, he removes the ring from his hand and shoves it into his pocket. Then he leaves the chamber, shoulders slumped in defeat.

INT. MOON COMPLEX, THRONE ROOM

Darkseid is sitting on his throne as Kalibak enters.

KALIBAK (Alien subtitles)  
You summoned, Sire?

DARKSEID (Alien subtitles)  
Your conduct during the raids on New Genesis is legend. You have proven yourself many times over. Perhaps I have overlooked your capabilities. Of late, I have been growing...somewhat prouder of your numerous accomplishments.

KALIBAK (Alien subtitles)  
Father?

DARKSEID (Alien subtitles)  
When the invasion begins, you shall remain here, commanding our forces against Earth's primary defenses.

KALIBAK (Alien subtitles)  
Thank you, Father! This is a great honor!

DARKSEID (Alien subtitles)  
I am confident you will make the most of it. I will not tolerate failure.

KALIBAK (Alien subtitles)  
I shall not fail you.

Darkseid regards him. Kalibak hesitates, conflicted.

DARKSEID (Alien subtitles)  
Is there something more...my son?

KALIBAK (Alien subtitles)  
There is something you should know.

Darkseid looks at Kalibak. Curious. Trusting.

INT. MOON COMPLEX

J'onn PHASES THROUGH the wall. He peers around, cautious.

J'ONN (Telepathic link)  
We are alone. You may enter.

Superman VIBRATES through the wall, holding his breath. He looks around, drawing in a deep breath. Then he begins to scan the complex with his vision powers. J'onn concentrates, utilizing his own telepathic abilities.

SUPERMAN This place is immense. Multiple levels, an armory, a barracks...

J'ONN Diana is on a lower level...I can feel her. With luck, I can shield us from their detection...to a point.

ALIEN ALARMS BLARE. Superman looks at J▓onn. Parademon sentries round the corner toward them, arm-cannons up.

J▓onn extends a hand, and all the Parademons COLLAPSE.

J▓ONN Of course, there is always the direct approach.

INT. MOON COMPLEX LABORATORY

Desaad is making calculations on a machine. The door behind him SHUDDERS, then EXPLODES from the wall. Desaad WHIRLS to find Superman LIFTING him into the air.

SUPERMAN Where is the woman who was brought here?

Desaad just stares at The Man of Steel, petrified.

SUPERMAN (CONT▓D)  
Where is Princess Diana?

DESAAD You▓re-hero...won▓t...kill me!

Superman tightens his grip, starting to CHOKE Desaad.

SUPERMAN Maybe. But I will cripple you.

Desaad WRIGGLES, gasping for air. Superman glares at him.

J'ONN Kal-El. Perhaps a less violent method of interrogation would be more beneficial.

Superman watches as J▓onn moves toward Desaad. J▓onn reaches out, his hand going INTO Desaad▓s head. Desaad▓s eyes go blank, glazing over. J▓onn begins to concentrate.

DESAAD She▓s here. I▓ll take you to her.

INT. INTERROGATION CHAMBER

The door OPENS, and Superman and J▓onn enter with Desaad. Diana is still wired into the brainwashing machine.

J▓ONN Release her.

Desaad opens Diana's containment unit. Superman RIPS her free of the restraints and gazes down over her, worried.

J'ONN Wait. Something-

Diana▓s eyelids flutter. She GRABS Superman▓s throat in one hand and HURLS him ACROSS THE LAB. Desaad FLEES the room as Diana RISES. She ATTACKS Superman, ferocious.

SUPERMAN Can you reach her?

J▓onn extends his hand toward Diana. Struggling with a flood of intense emotions as he probes Diana▓s mind.

J'ONN She▓s fighting me.

SUPERMAN She▓s fighting you?

Diana continues to ATTACK Superman. J▓onn moves toward them. Diana LASHES out, right THROUGH him, as he BECOMES INTANGIBLE. Superman places Diana in a wrestling hold.

SUPERMAN (CONT▓D)  
Diana, stop! I don▓t want to hurt you!

DIANA Coward!

Diana TEARS Superman free, sends him FLYING across the lab, where he CRASHES into various alien MACHINERY.

DIANA (CONT▓D)  
You've always been weak. Afraid to do what has to be done!

Diana STALKS toward Superman as he climbs to his feet. She throws a PUNCH, sending Superman across the lab.

DIANA (CONT▓D)  
We should be ruling this planet, and instead you bow to them!

SUPERMAN Diana, please-don▓t do this!

Diana ATTACKS him in force. Superman takes the BLOWS.

SUPERMAN (CONT▓D)  
We need you.

Diana STRUGGLES against him, her rage unchecked.

SUPERMAN (CONT▓D)  
I need you. I can▓t do this alone.

Diana stops raging for an instant. Then, fire returns to her eyes, but she COLLAPSES. Superman CATCHES her and looks up at J'onn, who is concentrating behind them.

J'ONN It seemed a merciful solution.

Superman lowers Diana to the floor. J'onn kneels and passes a hand over her forehead. His eyes glaze over.

SUPERMAN Will she be all right?

J'ONN I believe so. But her mind is...in intense turmoil.

Superman turns to look at Desaad's brainwashing machine.

SUPERMAN He used this...machine on her.

Superman looks at the machine, emotion rising. His EYES FLASH in anger, and HEAT VISION POURS FORTH in WAVES, MELTING the machine into a puddle of molten metal.

J▓onn kneels and LIFTS Diana into his arms.

J'ONN I▓ve located the captive world leaders, but we must hurry. Our presence here will not go undetected for much longer.

INT. MOON COMPLEX CORRIDOR

Superman and J'onn round a corner and freeze. In the corridor before them stands Darkseid...and dozens of armored Parademons. Darkseid glares at the intruders. Superman and J▓onn size him up as well.

DARKSEID The Kryptonian and The Martian. I expected nothing less from Earth Gods.

SUPERMAN You speak English?

DARKSEID I speak many Earth languages. I have studied your world intensively.

SUPERMAN Then you know who we are, and what we can do if you choose to stand in our way.

DARKSEID Calm yourself, Kryptonian. I am not without a sense of decorum. I see that you have recovered your female.

J'ONN What have you done to her?

SUPERMAN Why have you come to Earth?

Darkseid just studies them. Silent, almost amused.

SUPERMAN (CONT▓D)  
You launched a rocket at my planet. You kidnapped Diana, and half our leaders. I want answers, and I want them now.

Darkseid moves forward. He dwarfs Superman and J▓onn.

DARKSEID Your moral imperative is amusing. In truth, ⌠good■ and ⌠evil■ are quite relative. Entirely dependent on one▓s point of view. You are a magnificent being, Superman. Do not forfeit your existence protecting those who aren't. Take your female and return to Earth. Your world leaders will be returned home immediately. You have my solemn vow.

J'ONN You are letting us go?

DARKSEID I engineered this meeting in an effort to avoid bloodshed. There need not be war. Surrender the planet, and its conversion will occur much less painfully. Your politicians have been less than cooperative thus far. Perhaps you will have the influence to negotiate a less violent surrender for your people.

SUPERMAN Earth is never going to surrender.

DARKSEID Then it will suffer. All submit. It is only a matter of how much suffering it requires. My subjects are willing to die for me. Can you say the same of your people? Consider your options, Superman. I▓m sure you will do the right thing. You have until Dawn.

Darkseid turns to go. His soldiers follow after him. Superman looks at J▓onn and the unconscious Diana.

SUPERMAN We have to get her out of here.

INT. MOON COMPLEX, THRONE ROOM

Darkseid enters. Kalibak is waiting there for him.

DARKSEID (Alien subtitles)  
Teleport the Earth politicans home. They▓re of no further use.

KALIBAK (Alien subtitles)  
What of your ultimatum?

DARKSEID (Alien subtitles)  
It stands. If The Earth has not been surrendered by Moondown, we shall deploy our forces.

Kalibak looks at Darkseid, and sees his utter conviction.

INT. WATCHTOWER SICK BAY

Diana lies in a medibed, sleeping. Palmer, Superman and J▓onn surround her. Palmer is finishing some tests.

PALMER She▓ll be all right in a few hours. There▓s no serious physical damage.

SUPERMAN If there's anything I can do...

Diana stirs. Reaches for Superman's cape, tugs on it. Superman looks down, pleased to see that she is awake.

SUPERMAN (CONT▓D)  
How are you feeling?

DIANA You should have killed him. Him and every last one of his soldiers.

SUPERMAN What?

DIANA You've put the entire world at risk. You should have slaughtered them all when you had the chance!

Superman stares down at his teammate, shocked.

J▓ONN Rest, Diana. We will handle this.

J▓onn extends a hand, and Diana falls back asleep. Superman watches for a moment, then exits. J'onn follows.

INT. WATCHTOWER CORRIDOR

Superman stalks down the corridor, J▓onn trailing him.

J'ONN Superman.

SUPERMAN What is it?

J'ONN I want you to know that I will do everything possible to reverse the effects of her mental conditioning.

SUPERMAN What have they done to her?

J'ONN Somehow they have reached into her subconscious mind and brought her more violent tendencies to the surface. Essentially she's now operating on ego and instinct.

SUPERMAN Why would they do that? What possible purpose could it serve?

J▓ONN I do not know.

Superman looks at J▓onn for a long moment. Then he turns and continues down the corridor, cape flowing behind him.

J'ONN Where are you going?

SUPERMAN If there▓s going to be an invasion, then the world has to be prepared for it.

J▓ONN Won▓t the world leaders be in hiding?

SUPERMAN Probably.

J▓onn considers, then heads back down the corridor.

EXT. SKIES -- NIGHT

AIR FORCE ONE soars through cloud-scattered skies.

INT. AIR FORCE ONE MAIN CABIN

The President, the Joint Chiefs and Amanda Waller.

PRESIDENT You wouldn▓t believe it. I don▓t know...

WALLER It▓s over now, Sir. You▓re safe here.

PRESIDENT Even so, I want full updates on the hour. I want to know what we▓re dealing with.

SECRET SERVICEMAN Mr. President? We have a bogey, Sir.

EXT. AIR FORCE ONE -- NIGHT

Superman, cape whipping at Mach 1, draws alongside Air Force One. He drifts over, PASSING THROUGH the side.

INT. AIR FORCE ONE, MAIN CABIN

Superman faces The President. Servicemen level weapons.

PRESIDENT Stand down. We▓re at 40,000 feet, and in case you▓ve forgotten, he▓s bulletproof. But since when can you do that?

SUPERMAN Little trick The Flash taught me. What▓s the situation?

WALLER Mr. President, I don▓t think we should be-

PRESIDENT We▓re at Defcon Two. I▓ve just declared a state of National Emergency.

SUPERMAN I have reason to believe invasion is imminent.

WALLER These beings return The President and the others unharmed, and you tell us that we▓re going to be invaded? What do you base that on?

SUPERMAN The conversation I had on the Moon with an alien warlord. The invasion target will be Metropolis, I▓m certain of it.

PRESIDENT Metropolis has no military significance.

SUPERMAN But it is the largest city in the world.

WALLER They▓ll be going for civilian casualties?

SUPERMAN Doesn▓t everyone in war?

PRESIDENT Nuclear deterrents aren▓t an option given recent events. Every nation in the world will be watching the skies. We can▓t afford to panic the other countries.

WALLER We have biological agents, but that▓s a last resort. A direct tactical air strike should make quick work of them.

SUPERMAN There has to be another way.

WALLER There isn▓t. These beings are clearly hostile. We don▓t know their intentions. Their advance scout didn▓t yield much.

SUPERMAN Advance scout? You▓re telling me that you knew about this and didn▓t tell us?

WALLER I hadn▓t realized we were obligated to share our breaches in National Security with you. It is classified information.

SUPERMAN We▓re here to help, Miss Waller, but we can▓t do that if you don▓t let us.

WALLER Then perhaps we don▓t need as much help as you think.

Superman looks at the politicians aboard the plane.

SUPERMAN I see. The League will do everything that we can. Good luck to all of you.

EXT. AIR FORCE ONE -- NIGHT

Superman DIVEBOMBS from Air Force One, dropping fast.

EXT. FOREST GROUNDS -- EVENING

Superman DIVES into the ground, BURROWING into bedrock.

INT. UNDERGROUND

Superman SWIMS through bedrock, dirt and rock DISINTIGRATING. He angles upwards, BURSTING into-

INT. CAVE

EXPLODING from the cave floor, Superman descends.

BRUCE (O.S)  
Dramatic. Do you happen know what it costs to have new cave floor laid?

SUPERMAN Do you have any idea what▓s going on?

Bruce emerges from the cave shadows.

BRUCE Given recent events, I imagine you▓re concerned about an invasion.

SUPERMAN The government captured an alien scout. They knew about all this and didn▓t tell us. The world isn▓t remotely prepared!

BRUCE What exactly would you have me do?

SUPERMAN Whatever you can.

Superman moves forward until he and Bruce are eye to eye.

SUPERMAN (CONT▓D)  
As much as you would pretend otherwise, you are far more than just a man.

BRUCE I can▒t just leave Gotham to-

SUPERMAN This is bigger than Gotham. This is bigger than just us. If we don▓t act now, innocent people are going to suffer. The Bruce Wayne I know would do everything in his power to prevent that from happening. So make your choices, Bruce. Because the rest of us have a world to defend.

Superman just looks at Bruce.

BRUCE You▓d better get to it.

Superman looks at the other man, hard, and then SOARS upward into the dark, smashing through the rock above.

Bruce watches after him for long moments, then moves to his monitor, sits down in the chair and powers on the screens. He begins HACKING. Scant seconds later, the words NORAD STRATEGIC COMMAND appear onscreen.

INT. WATCHTOWER MEDLAB

Diana wakes. Wally is sitting beside her.

WALLY Welcome back. How are you feeling?

Diana takes in her surroundings and sits up, dazed.

DIANA Like the shades of Hades. Where has everyone gone?

WALLY J▓onn left a few minutes ago. I think Superman went to warn the government.

DIANA Why does he even bother?

WALLY Because he cares, Diana.

DIANA Perhaps. But he doesn▓t know how to lead.

WALLY You know, the entire world looks up to you two.

DIANA You're just as vital to the league.

WALLY I don't have nearly as much power as you and the others.

DIANA You have as much influence as any of us.

WALLY I do what I can. But you two are in a league of your own.

Wally looks at her.

WALLY (CONT▓D)  
It's only natural that people hold us to a higher standard. We have to be careful. We can change the world, but if we're reckless with our powers, we could end up making things a whole lot worse.

DIANA I fight to bring peace to the world. To eliminate evil. Not for the people alone.

WALLY Maybe you should fight for what matters. We▓re a team for a reason. And none of us can do this alone. Nor should we have to.

Diana gazes at him, thoughtful. Then she rises and exits. As soon as she▓s gone, Wally reaches for his personal effects, and pulls out a small photo of his wife and son. He looks at the photo for a long time, torn.

EXT. WATCHTOWER -- EVENING

Diana stands on the ledge, lost in thought. The Sun is setting over Metropolis. J▓onn PHASES IN beside her.

J▓ONN Forgive the intrusion. I wanted to see how you were faring.

DIANA Whatever you did seems to have worked.

J▓onn looks down at the streets below. General unrest.

J'ONN So this is what humanity has to offer in its darkest hours.

DIANA They are weak right now. We must be strong for them.

J'ONN I've been here for years, and all I have seen is mankind repeating its mistakes over and over. I feel less like one of them every day.

DIANA J▓onn, whatever your origins, you are one of us. You do belong here.

J▓ONN Do I?

J'onn looks at her, and begins to SHAPESHIFT. His head ELONGATES, and he forms GILLS. His torso and limbs change, too. He looks a lot weirder in his MARTIAN FORM. Diana gazes at him, at once understanding and accepting.

DIANA I see a hero. Someone who cares about others, and inspires them with his actions.

J'ONN I wish others saw as you do. I am the last survivor of my world. We valued our commonalities, and worked to rise above our differences. It is difficult to live among those who do not care for each other, let alone strangers...or aliens.

DIANA We▓ll have to work on changing that.

J▓ONN I have long wondered whether that is even possible.

Superman crests a building and DESCENDS, LANDING.

SUPERMAN Bruce was...reluctant.

DIANA Then he is a coward.

J▓ONN I don▓t understand. Have even this world▓s protectors abandoned it?

Superman looks down, sees the National Guard corralling rioters. Police cruisers are patrolling the streets.

SUPERMAN Not all of them. And neither will we.

INT. MOON COMPLEX LABORATORY

Desaad tinkers with his broken MACHINE. Darkseid enters, watching in silence for a moment. Desaad senses a strong presence and turns to face his Lord and Master.

DARKSEID (Alien subtitles)  
You were with me when I came to power all those eons ago. You have been my most trusted ally for many years.

DESAAD (Alien subtitles)  
Thank you, Lord.

DARKSEID (Alien subtitles)  
Yet, I am troubled. The Amazon▓s escape. How was it effected?

DESAAD (Alien subtitles)  
I assure you, it was against my will. I had no choice in the matter. The Martian, he...he controlled my mind somehow.

DARKSEID (Alien subtitles)  
Indeed? It seems you have no will at all. The Martian telepath invaded your mind with ease once. He could do so again.

DESAAD (Alien subtitles)  
That won▓t happen.

DARKSEID (Alien subtitles)  
They could use your desire to usurp my throne against me.

Desaad stares at his master. He's been discovered.

DARKSEID (CONT▓D)  
(Alien subtitles)  
Did you think me unaware of your lofty ambitions?

DESAAD (Alien subtitles)  
It was never what it appears to be.

DARKSEID (Alien subtitles)  
Then my heir is a liar?

DESAAD (Alien subtitles)  
I have served you...and our people. I have been ever faithful to your will!

DARKSEID (Alien subtitles)  
So it would seem. But I am not so certain anymore. And I cannot afford to take needless chances.

DESAAD (Alien subtitles)  
Please, my Lord! I can still-

Desaad FREEZES as Darkseid's crimson eyes began to BLAZE.

Horrified, Desaad tries to FLEE. Darkseid smiles cruelly as his alien optic cells begin to REARRANGE themselves.

INT. MOON COMPLEX CORRIDOR

Kalibak, lumbering down the hall toward the throne room, hears the terrible sound of raging, rushing FIRE, and a strained SHRIEK from Desaad. He quickens his pace.

INT. MOON COMPLEX LABORATORY

Kalibak enters. Darkseid faces a viewing portal. Kalibak looks down and sees a pile of charred, melted RESIDUE.

DARKSEID (Alien subtitles)  
His betrayal could not go unpunished.

KALIBAK (Alien subtitles)  
As always, Sire, you do what must be done.

DARKSEID (Alien subtitles)  
The invasion will begin at dusk. Their ⌠Metropolis■ is key to our objectives. It is where Earth▓s champions dwell. As it falls, so falls the rest of the planet.

Darkseid turns to face Kalibak, somewhat unnerving him.

DARKSEID (CONT▓D)  
(Alien subtitles)  
Do not fail me.

KALIBAK (Alien subtitles)  
Never.

Darkseid pushes past Kalibak, begins to exit the chamber.

KALIBAK (CONT▓D)  
(Alien subtitles)  
Father.

Darkseid stops in front of the door to the lab.

KALIBAK (CONT▓D)  
(Alien subtitles)  
In all that I have ever done, I have sought only to make you proud.

DARKSEID (Alien subtitles)  
This I know well. But my favor is not given so freely. It must be earned.

Darkseid exits. Kalibak looks down at Desaad▓s remains.

EXT. GOVERNMENT FACILITY -- NIGHT

Three MP▓s patrol. One of them thumbs his radio to deliver an all-clear. But his radio produces only STATIC.

A SCALLOPED DART lodges itself in the MP▓s neck. A SECOND MP has time to watch the first CRUMPLE before another dart takes him out of action, too. A THIRD MP raises his rifle, confused and frightened, peering into the shadows.

And then, as he rounds a corner, he is PULLED OFF THE GROUND by a HORNED SHADOW. He has no time to scream.

EXT. MAXIMUM SECURITY CELL

An ARMORED CELL DOOR. Two armed guards. Thick black SMOKE begins to fill the room, and the guards scramble for their masks. Within seconds, a cloaked, horned shadow has dispatched them with a series of efficient martial-arts moves. Black-gloved hands DEACTIVATE a CONTROL PANEL on the wall. The thick metal cell door SWINGS OUTWARD.

Inside, Orion is in shadows, chained with high-tech BONDS, an ELECTRIC COLLAR clamped around his neck. He looks up from the darkness, revealing piercing silver-blue eyes. Orion stares in awe at the figure before him.

ORION So, the Earth legends are true...

Amdist lingering smoke, THE BATMAN stands in the entrance of the cell. All jagged cloak and horns.

EXT. WATCHTOWER CONFERENCE ROOM

The Leaguers have assembled at the roundtable. Eel O▓Brian watches them from across the conference room.

KYLE There are planets out there with more resources and less resistance. Why Earth?

DIANA He doesn't want the planet itself. He wants the people.

WALLY For what?

PALMER He has a finite number of troops.

J▓ONN And he's not finished waging war.

KYLE Why would humans ever fight for him?

DIANA He spoke of something he called the Anti-Life Equation. It▓s what he used on me. He intends to use it to brainwash Earth▓s entire population.

PALMER The militaries of the world are mobilizing, but here and now it▓s just the National Guard. Most other countries have been placed on high alert.

An ALARM sounds. Palmer consults a control panel.

O▓BRIAN An intruder?

PALMER On the roof.

EXT. WATCHTOWER ROOFTOP -- EVENING

The Leaguers move onto the roof from the access elevator. Orion waits there beside his sled, in helm and armor.

WALLY Who the heck is this?

DIANA Look at his standard. He▓s one of them.

J▓ONN Wait...

ORION I am not one of them. I am an ambassador.

O▓BRIAN Huh. Look at that. It talks.

SUPERMAN The being we encountered. Who is he?

ORION His name is Uxas. In your language, the name means ⌠Dark side■. I came to prepare your world for the arrival of his forces, but was detained by your military.

SUPERMAN How did you escape?

ORION A dark knight freed me, and told me of this place. He insisted I educate you.

Superman reacts to this. His gaze meets Diana▓s.

ORION (CONT▓D)  
There is much you must be made aware of.

Orion removes Mother Box from his harness.

KYLE Bomb!

ORION It is not a weapon.

Mother Box begins to make escalating pinging noises.

ORION (CONT▓D)  
Think of it...as a living computer.

A tremendous, BOOMING ROLL OF THUNDER echoes across the roof. A spiraling VORTEX OPENS on the roof behind Orion.

ORION (CONT▓D)  
There is something that you must see.

KYLE I don▓t trust him.

DIANA Neither do I.

SUPERMAN J▓onn?

J▓ONN I can detect no reason not to trust him.

Orion moves into the vortex. The League hesitates, but Superman follows him, and then J▓onn, and then the others. All of them are ENVELOPED IN BLINDING LIGHT.

EXT. APOKOLIPS -- ETERNAL NIGHT

The VORTEX OPENS with a tremendous THUNDERCLAP, depositing them on a rock outlook. Spreading out below is Darkseid▓s sprawling industrial alien ⌠kingdom■.

KYLE Where the hell are we?

ORION In the English tongue, it would translate to "Apocalypse".

THE FLASH What's that smell?

ORION Firepits. For the sick, and the dead.

DIANA Hera...

Superman uses his telescopic vision. J'onn uses his telepathic abilities. Superman looks horrified. J▓onn REELS and pulls his telepathic senses back, stricken.

J'ONN There's nothing out there but despair...endless suffering.

DIANA Why have you brought us here?

ORION This place and my homeworld were embroiled in great conflict for a thousand years before a Great Treaty brought peace between us. This is the future envisioned for your homeworld. Slavery and death in the name of what Darkseid deems military progress.

KYLE How could this happen to an entire planet?

ORION He was too powerful to stand against. He seized control, and bent the people to his will through the Anti-Life Equation.

DIANA And now he wants to do the same on Earth?

ORION It is how he creates his armies. His legions, culled from fallen worlds, are re-conditioned here...all but grown...

Superman▓s TELESCOPIC VISION picks out a SOLDIER FACTORY. Within, haggard aliens are being TORTURED and BRAINWASHED by Darkseid▓s AGENTS, one of whom is an ELDERLY WOMAN.

ORION (V.O.) (CONT▓D)  
...Twisted to one purpose.

EXT. APOKOLIPS -- ETERNAL NIGHT

Superman pulls back from the horrific sight, shocked.

SUPERMAN War...

ORION Darkseid is a conquerer of worlds. If he succeeds in taking your Earth, he will massacre the weak, and breed and brainwash the strong to replenish his decimated forces. He will torture your people to refine and perfect his dark equation.

Orion regards the League. Superman in particular.

ORION (CONT▓D)  
You need not cherish battle, but you must fight. Or your world will suffer the fate of countless others.

The League considers this in turn, grim. Orion keys up Mother Box. A last, lingering look at Apokolips.

EXT. WATCHTOWER ROOFTOP -- DUSK

The VORTEX spirals open admist THUNDER, and the League emerges onto the rooftop. There is tense silence.

J'ONN I have seen the scourging of one world. I have no desire to witness another.

DIANA Will you fight with us?

ORION I have seen a lifetime of war already. Now I am an ambassador. If I embroil myself in this conflict any further, the Treaty between our worlds will be broken.

KYLE You came to warn us, but you won't fight?

FLASH You don▓t think we can win, do you?

ORION I do not know. You have great power, but the lord of Apokolips...is power itself.

DIANA There▓s something you▓re not telling us.

J▓ONN Indeed.

Orion looks at J▓onn, reluctant.

J▓ONN (CONT▓D)  
The treaty between their two worlds is a delicate one, at best. At its outset, it required an exchange of good faith between the two planetary rulers. In exchange for peace, an exchange had to be made.

The Leaguers look at Orion.

ORION To ensure the safety of their respective offspring, both rulers would have to seek peace. Darkseid▓s commander Kalibak is the rightful son of our ruler Highfather.

Orion pauses, reluctant to reveal further details.

ORION (CONT▓D)  
And I am the true scion of The Destroyer.

The Leaguers consider this revelation.

KYLE Then how do we know we can trust you?

ORION I▓ve tried to warn you. To aid you as much as I can. My ambassadorship prevents me from entangling myself any further.

As the League watches, Orion moves toward his sled, climbs aboard and ROCKETS into the evening skies.

Superman looks around at the assembled leaguers.

SUPERMAN We▓ve never seen anything like this before. You all know what's at stake. Take some time and make up your mind about your part in it.

The Leaguers exit the rooftop, save Superman and Diana.

DIANA You▓ve never been much of a warrior. Do you have the stomach for battle?

SUPERMAN I guess we▓re going to find out.

Diana heads for the elevator, leaving Superman alone.

INT. WATCHTOWER MEDLAB

Kyle is sitting, looking at his Power Ring. Wally enters.

KYLE We could die tonight. You realize that.

WALLY No one outruns death. If we do die, at least it▓ll be for all the right reasons.

KYLE I know, but I'm still scared. More than I▓ve ever been in my life.

WALLY You can still do what needs to be done.

KYLE That▓s easy for you to say, Mr. Fearless.

WALLY Is that what you think of me? That I▓m never scared? I'm afraid for my life almost every single day! I constantly wonder if this is all worth it! Leaving my wife and son, risking my life over and over and over for complete strangers...

KYLE Then why do you keep doing it?

WALLY Because I can▓t stand to think about the alternative.

Kyle considers his friend▓s words. Wally looks tired.

KYLE You should go see them. Just in case.

Wally looks at Kyle for a moment, then exits, limping. Kyle reaches into his pocket and removes the Power Ring. He slides it onto his finger and looks up, focusing...

The Power Battery EMERGES from the air, HUMMING. Kyle extends his Power Ring, and begins to concentrate. This time, the ring GLOWS, then starts to SPARK and CRACKLE. POWER FLOWS from the Power Battery into the Ring. Kyle TRANSFORMS into Green Lantern, his aura GLOWING BRIGHTLY. The aura EXPANDS into a BLAZE OF LIGHT.

INT. WEST HOME

Linda is watching invasion coverage on TV with her son.

WALLY (O.S.) Linda.

Linda turns to see Wally standing at the front door.

LINDA Oh, thank God.

Wally moves toward her, hugging her tight. Linda looks up at his eyes, finding purpose and a hint of sadness there.

WALLY No matter what happens, I want you to know...you two are the most important thing in my life. You▓re my world. I wish I▓d told you more before. More than anything, I want to stay here. With you. But if we don▓t stop this, you▓ll both be in danger. And I can▓t let that happen.

Wally looks into her eyes. Linda looks into his.

WALLY (CONT▓D)  
I love you both so much.

LINDA We love you, too, Wally.

WALLY Take care of our son. I▓ll be home soon.

And he▓s gone. Linda holds their son. The television keeps playing invasion coverage in the background. 


	3. Chapter 3

EXT. WATCHTOWER ROOFTOP -- DUSK

Superman waits on the roof as the Sun begins to sink.

The elevator doors open, and The Flash emerges onto the roof. Behind him is Green Lantern, green aura GLOWING. Diana emerges, clad in gold and silver gilded AMAZONIAN BATTLE ARMOR, complete with SWORD, SHIELD and HELMET. Superman stares at his teammate with mixed emotions.  
J▓onn J▓onnz PHASES IN, but remains silent. Superman looks at his teammates. All look up into the skies.

SUPERMAN It won▓t be long now.

EXT. MOONSCAPE

DARKSEID▓S ARMADA moves outward from the moon complex. HUNDREDS OF WARSHIPS and a masssive SUPERCARRIER. Wave after wave of ancient warships drifting toward The Earth.

INT. WATCHTOWER MONITOR ROOM

Palmer is seated, watching a series of RADAR SCREENS. Tracking blips begin to appear onscreen: The warships.

PALMER We have incoming vessels.

O▓Brian watches as blips begin to overtake the screen.

O▓BRIAN We should get out of here.

Palmer is silent.

EXT. METROPOLIS -- NIGHT

Darkseid's ARMADA appears in the skies over Metropolis.

EXT. METROPOLIS APARTMENTS/BUILDINGS -- CONTINUOUS

Citizens watch in horror as the massive armada DESCENDS.

EXT. METROPOLIS -- NIGHT

Dozens of BLACKHAWK JETS soar toward descending warships.

EXT. WATCHTOWER ROOFTOP -- NIGHT

The leaguers watch as the fighter jets CLIMB higher.

GREEN LANTERN Shouldn▓t we be helping them?

DIANA No. Let▓s see what they can do.

Superman looks at Diana, surprised at her words.

INT. METROPOLIS SKIES -- NIGHT

The jets approach the first wave of warships. Dozens of missiles LAUNCH, IMPACTING and EXPLODING on the warships▓ hulls. But more warships are coming in behind the first wave, a sheer onslaught. PULSOR RAYS from the second wave SHATTER the jets to shrapnel. FLAMING DEBRIS FALLS over Metropolis, SLAMMING into buildings and streets. FIRES begin to ERUPT on the rooftops of several buildings.

The warships DESCEND, spreading throughout Metropolis, FIRING at random, pulsor beams SMASHING into buildings and streets, sending panicking citizens FLEEING.  
Apartment complexes ERUPT IN FLAMES after being BOMBED. Electrical poles TOPPLE and SPARK. Parked and moving cars EXPLODE, PROPELLED THROUGH THE AIR. Streets CRACK under pulsor onslaught. Citizens RUN for their lives before being enveloped in CLOUDS of EXPLODING CLUSTERBOMBS.

EXT. WATCHTOWER ROOFTOP -- NIGHT

The leaguers stare in silent, stunned horror as the Apokoliptan warships lay waste to Metropolis.

SUPERMAN Diana. You▓re with me. The rest of you...protect the people.

Superman and Diana LAUNCH themselves toward the armada. The other leaguers watch them SOAR into PULSOR-LIT SKIES.

Diana SMASHES through a descending warship, causing it to EXPLODE. Superman DODGES several PULSOR BEAMS, then disables a warship▓s cannon with precise HEAT VISION.

Above, Diana PLOWS THROUGH THREE WARSHIPS AT ONCE. She turns and watches the destroyed ships PLUMMET, SMASHING and EXPLODING against the rooftops, producing an INFERNO.

SUPERMAN (CONT▓D)  
There are people in those buildings!

DIANA This is a warzone. There are bound to be casualties.

SUPERMAN Yes...but we can minimize them.

Superman FLIES over the rooftops, extinguishing flames with a continuous burst of powerful SUPERBREATH. He looks up, sees Diana throwing up her shield and being STRUCK with a PULSOR BLAST, which FLINGS her onto a rooftop.

Superman ASCENDS, SLAMS into the ship that attacked Diana, grips it in strong hands, SPINS like a tornado, and HURLS the ship upward, and out of Earth▓s atmosphere.

Above, a MASSIVE SHADOWY OBJECT DESCENDS through clouds. The Supercarrier. For a moment, Superman, dwarfed by the ship, can▓t even move. Then, PULSORFIRE brings him back. Below, more warships are TOUCHING DOWN and CONVERTING into ALIEN TANKS, attacking National Guard forces.

A DARK CLOUD streams forth from the bowels of the giant Supercarrier: HUNDREDS of armored, winged PARADEMONS. Superman hesitates, looking down at the battle below. Then he DIVES toward the streets below, and the battle.

EXT. METROPOLIS STREET -- NIGHT

LANDING before a warship, Superman TEARS OFF its gunning mechanism. Enraged, he surges forward, LIFTS the ship and manages to THROW it down the long street into a second.

EXT. METROPOLIS -- CONTINUOUS

Parademons fan out through Metropolis, FIRING at random. Buildings SHATTER under PULSORFIRE and Parademon ASSAULT, chunks of DEBRIS FALLING to the streets. Building after building SHUDDERS under PULSOR and CLUSTERBOMB attack.

EXT. METROPOLIS HARBOR -- NIGHT

Warships DESCEND, skim across the water, CONVERTING to waterwartanks, and begin to ATTACK U.S. naval vessels with PULSOR RAYS and wicked-looking BURROWER TORPEDOES. The battle is one-sided, thanks to the armada▓s superior firepower and compact size. Naval ships begin to BURN and SINK. EXPLOSIONS and PULSORFIRE illuminate the harbor.

EXT. METROPOLIS STREETS -- NIGHT

Parademons DESCEND, attacking a MILITARY CONVOY. GUNFIRE richochets back and forth. Parademons FIRE arm-cannons, BLOWING GUARD TANKS TO PIECES in a matter of seconds.

EXT. METROPOLIS ROOFTOP -- NIGHT

Diana lies on the roof, dazed, Parademons SOARING over her. She rises, winded. A Parademon LANDS before her, leveling its arm-cannon. Diana draws her spear, stoic.  
J'onn J'onnz SHIMMERS into view behind the Parademon and puts both hands to its helmet. The Parademon CONVULSES and GOES LIMP, COLLAPSING to the roof, unconscious.

J▓ONN Are you all right?

Behind J▓onn, a second Parademon is GLIDING toward him.

DIANA (Telepathic link)  
Behind you!

J▓onn SHIMMERS as Diana FLINGS HER SPEAR RIGHT THROUGH his INTANGIBLE FORM, IMPALING the attacking Parademon. Diana crosses the roof and YANKS her spear free.

J▓ONN I▓ll take that as a yes.

EXPLOSIONS echo behind them. Diana and J▓onn turn, looking toward the harbor, and the NAVAL BATTLE there.

DIANA The harbor.

Diana FLIES toward the harbor. J▓onn RISES into the night, toward a group of Parademons, meeting them in midair. The Parademons FIRE their cannons at him.  
J▓onn FLIES forward, becoming INTANGIBLE. PULSOR RAYS SLAM INTO HIM despite his ethreal form, buffeting him in midair. Parademons drift toward him. Both of J▓onn▓s arms begin to MORPH into LONG, BLADED FINS, and he SURGES forward, CHOPPING and SLICING at his armored foes.

EXT. METROPOLIS STREETS -- NIGHT

Two warships FIRE at an apartment building, SHATTERING glass and brick. Green Lantern DESCENDS, placing himself between the warships and the building. He thinks for a moment, and FUTURISTIC BATTLE ARMOR forms around his torso, arms and legs. Lantern extends his ring hand and a giant SWORD forms there, a SHIELD around his other arm.

The warships BLAST him, FLINGING him through the air to SLAM into the building behind him. Lantern recovers.

GREEN LANTERN Ok, so that isn▓t going to work...

The armor DISSIPATES, and his sword TRANSFORMS into a MASSIVE LASER CANNON. Lantern OPENS FIRE, blowing the tanks from the air in a series of grand EXPLOSIONS.

EXT. METROPOLIS SIDE STREET -- NIGHT

Three Parademons SMASH the windows of a FAMILY VAN. Inside, frightened children SCREAM. From down the block comes the unmistakeable ROAR of a MOTORCYCLE▓S ENGINE.

The Parademons turn to see a diminuitive young BLONDE in black leather skidding the cycle to a stop before them. The Parademons raise their arm-cannons, but the woman draws a deep breath, opens her mouth, and SHRIEKS, emitting a VIOLENT SHOCKWAVE that makes the air RIPPLE. The glass in the van SHATTERS. A half-second later, so does the Parademons▓ ARMOR. One of the Parademons is BLOWN INTO A WALL. The others COLLAPSE, systems fried.

EXT. DOWNTOWN METROPOLIS -- NIGHT

A group of armored cops is under aerial Parademon ATTACK. A tall African American man in a leather jacket stops in the middle of the street, near some downed power lines.

As confused cops watch, and Parademons descend through the air, the man extends his arms, fingertips extended. ELECTRICITY FLOWS from the downed power lines toward him, then SURGES into his body, ARCING right through him. The man▓s eyes, teeth and skin CRACKLE with ENERGY. He points one arm at the oncoming Parademons, and eerie DARK LIGHTNING EXPLODES FROM HIS FINGERTIPS, RIPPING into them, FRYING them inside their armor. The man POURS ON THE POWER, his hair now standing on end.

EXT. COLLAPSED BUILDING -- NIGHT

A RED-HAIRED TEENAGER in a tattered jacket extends a hand, DISSOLVING a large pile of SHATTERED WALL DEBRIS into STEAM, freeing people who were trapped underneath.

EXT. METROPOLIS STREET -- NIGHT

Superman HURTLES INTO a line of tanks, DEMOLISHING them.

EXT. METROPOLIS SKIES -- NIGHT

Diana FLIES toward a GAUNTLET of Parademons, brandishing her SWORD, SLICING through them as she nears the harbor.

EXT. METROPOLIS HARBOR -- NIGHT

The BATTLE continues, naval ships exchanging FIRE with water-borne Apokoliptan warships in a losing effort.

And then, RISING from the ocean at the edge of the conflict, dozens of...sea monsters? No, ANCIENT WATERCRAFT. Sloughing off thousands of gallons of water, ATLANTEAN WATERTANKS rise to the surface. Before them, a massive shadow RISES from beneath the waves. A SPERM WHALE, with a distinctive, heroic figure astride it.

Clad in ATLANTEAN ARMOR and clutching a distinctive TRIDENT, THE AQUAMAN gazes out at the chaos around him.

Almost as one, the watertanks begin to OPEN FIRE on the Apokoliptan warships. Many of which EXPLODE INTO FLAMES.

The whale SURGES toward the shore, through the heart of the ongoing naval battle. Arthur watches as his forces engage those on either side of him.

EXT. METROPOLIS HARBOR DOCK -- NIGHT

The whale reaches the harbor and Arthur LEAPS onto a dock there. Diana LANDS before him, exhausted, battle-wearied.

DIANA Your Majesty...

ARTHUR Surprised to see me?

DIANA Pleased.

ARTHUR In my hour of need, the league did not abandon me. I could do no less in return.

The enormous naval BATTLE continues to rage behind them.

ARTHUR (CONT▓D)  
Where is the architect of this insanity?

Diana and Arthur look up, see the Supercarrier DESCENDING over Metropolis, dwarfing and approaching The Watchtower.

DIANA He wouldn▓t dare...

ARTHUR Go. The forces of Atlantis will stem the tide of this destruction, and rescue as many as we can.

Diana gathers herself, LAUNCHES herself into the night.

INT. WATCHTOWER LABORATORY

The building SHUDDERS. O'Brian enters the room, shaken.

O'BRIAN Dr. Palmer? Ray?

PALMER (O.S)  
Over here.

Palmer is strapping on a PROTECTIVE SUIT, complete with gloves, boots, TOOL BELT, OXYGEN TANK and REBREATHER.

O'BRIAN We have to get out of here!

Palmer picks up his helmet. Looks at the atomic symbol.

PALMER I▓m almost ready.

Palmer places the helmet on his head, fastens it and moves toward the strange machine in the corner. He enters it and peers back at O'Brian through opaque goggles.

O'BRIAN What are you doing?

PALMER I don▓t suppose you▓re familiar with the white dwarf phenomenon.

O▓BRIAN Like in Snow White?

PALMER A white dwarf is a star that burns brightest right before it burns out. Communication will be difficult at the atomic level, so I've left detailed instructions.

O▓BRIAN Wait...Ray, what are you doing?

PALMER Remember what I told you about having power, and knowing when to use it?

O▓BRIEN Yeah.

PALMER Good. Don▓t forget it.

Palmer ACTIVATES a BELT CONSOLE. The machine around him begins to ROTATE. O'Brian watches, confused, as the machine starts HUMMING. ELECTRICICAL CHARGES CRACKLE along POWER OUTLETS, producing a series of DISCHARGES.

O▓BRIAN Do you know what you▓re doing?

PALMER I certainly hope so.

WHITE DWARF ENERGY ENVELOPS PALMER, but he remains calm. And then, in a BURST OF CONCENTRIC LIGHT RAYS, Palmer is GONE. The strange machine begins to wind itself down.

Outside, the sounds of BATTLE. The Watchtower SHUDDERS. ALARMS begin BLARING. O'Brian looks around, spies a small RECORDING DEVICE on Palmer▓s workbench and turns it on.

PALMER (CONT▓D)  
(Recording)  
Eel, this is Ray Palmer. Listen carefully, because time is of the essence. I need you to locate the magnifying lens on the machine...

O▓Brian sees the TELESCOPIC LENS. Curious, he approaches, peering down through the lens. His eyes widen in shock. His jaw DROPS, and keeps DROPPING, almost impossibly low.

EXT. METROPOLIS BATTLEGROUND -- CONTINUOUS

The Justice League is in heated battle. Superman SMASHES into Parademon after Parademon in midair. At the harbor, Diana and Arthur battle Parademons with sword, shield and trident. Green Lantern STOMPS through the streets in a massive green ROBOMECH, BLASTING warships from the air, STEPPING on many of the remaining Apokoliptan tanks.

INT. APOKOLIPTAN WARSHIP

J▓onn PHASES INTO the pit, puts a hand each THROUGH two PARADEMON PILOT▓s helmets. Both COLLAPSE, out cold.

EXT. METROPOLIS STREET -- NIGHT

The Flash SKIDS to a stop, both arms WHIRLING, creating miniature WHIRLWINDS. Parademons are caught and BUFFETED in the wind vortexes before being SLAMMED into a wall.

EXT. METROPOLIS SIDEWALK -- NIGHT

O▓Brian HURRIES down the sidewalk, BATTLE around him. Panicking civilians FLEE from ATTACKING Parademons.

O▓Brian stops as he nears an apartment complex, looks up. The complex on the other side of the street is in FLAMES. Trapped OCCUPANTS scream for help from the rooftop.

O▓Brian looks at the FLEEING CROWDS. The sounds of battle echo all around him. He pauses for a long moment, torn.  
And then, O▓Brian begins to STRETCH HIS TORSO out OVER the street and UP, his CLOTHES RIPPING as he ASCENDS past apartment floors, his torso and legs THINNING. O▓Brian watches floor after floor SHOOT PAST, engulfed in FLAMES.

EXT. APARTMENT BUILDING ROOFTOP -- NIGHT

O▓Brian▓s head and shoulders RISE over the roof▓s edge, until he▓s level with the frightened occupants. O▓Brian puts his hands on the ledge. The occupants stare at him.

O'BRIAN Evening.

O▓Brian looks at the terrified occupants, then lowers his head between his outstretched arms. The occupants stare down at the street below. O▓Brian▓s elongated, stretched torso has formed into a makeshift ESCAPE CHUTE.

O▓BRIAN Look, don't ask questions, ok? Just go.

The occupants stare in disbelief, but have little choice. One after another, they CLIMB or LEAP onto O▓Brian▓s neck, SLIDING down his morphed torso to the street below.

EXT. METROPOLIS STREET -- NIGHT

The Flash looks up, sees an apartment complex IN FLAMES.

EXT. APARTMENT STREETS -- NIGHT

O▓Brian UNSTRETCHES and looks at the group. SPARKING TELEPHONE WIRES litter the street around them.

O▓BRIAN (CONT▓D)  
It▓s ok...I▓m not a conductor...I think.

O▓Brian reaches down, his hands THICKENING, and LIFTS the wires. The people move under him to safety as he holds the wires over his head, the ends SPARKING DANGEROUSLY.

A Parademon battalion DESCENDS, FIRING at the citizens.

O▓Brian▓s occupants panic. O▓Brian steps forward, GROWING TO IMMENSE SIZE as he does so, shielding the people from Parademon BLASTS, which are ABSORBED INTO HIS FLESH. Several Parademons SOAR FORWARD, SLAMMING into him, disappearing into O▓Brian▓s folds. COMPRESSING his torso, O▓Brian FLINGS them back out LIKE A GIANT SLINGSHOT. The Parademons are flung down the street and high into the night. O▓Brian shrinks down to his normal form.

O▓BRIAN (CONT▓D)  
All right...that was just weird. Let▓s get the hell out of here.

INT. APARTMENT BUILDING HALLWAY

The Flash RACES through roaring FLAMES and SMOKE.

INT. APARTMENT

A MOTHER and her SON huddle together near a window. Behind them, the front door begins VIBRATING, rapidly accelerating molecules EXPLODING it into splinters. The Flash enters the apartment, winded and coughing.

The mother and son stare up at him, stunned, hopeful. For a moment, The Flash stares back, reminded of his family.

THE FLASH We have to get you out of here.

MOTHER We tried! The stairs are-

THE FLASH I know. There has to be another way out.

The Flash moves across the room, opens the window and looks down. It▓s a long, long, long way down.

THE FLASH (CONT▓D)  
I can get us out of here. But you're really going to have to trust me.

The Flash sees the doubtful look on the Mother▓s face.

THE FLASH (CONT▓D)  
Look, I have a son of my own. I wouldn▓t do anything that would endanger yours.

EXT. APARTMENT -- NIGHT

Flash, one of them under each arm, steps to the window ledge and looks down, surveying the scene below them.

THE FLASH (CONT▓D)  
It▓s going to be all right. I promise.

MOTHER You▓ve done this before, right?

THE FLASH Sure. I mean...this is what I do.

And The Flash RACES STRAIGHT DOWN THE SIDE OF THE BUILDING, floor after floor WHIPPING PAST beneath them. EXT. METROPOLIS STREETS -- NIGHT

J'onn FLIES through the streets, observing soldiers, firemen, cops, and even regular citizens.

VOICE (Telepathic link)  
Help! Someone...(coughing)...help!

J'onn TOUCHES DOWN. Across the street is a building in FLAMES. J'onn shakes his head, as if to clear it, and looks down at his hand. Already the heat is MORPHING his fingers into their long, clawlike Martian counterparts.

VOICE (CONT▓D)  
(Telepathic link)  
Please...someone...

J'onn glowers at the fire across the street, deciding...

INT. APARTMENT LIVING ROOM

J'onn PHASES THROUGH the FLAMES and SMOKE. In the presence of fire, he is weak. J▓onn peers around, sees nothing but thick black SMOKE. Now he can hear COUGHING.

J▓onn steels himself and strides into a WALL OF SMOKE.

INT. APARTMENT KITCHEN

J'onn steps THROUGH the wall, past more FLAMES. As he does, he STAGGERS, and his form SHIFTS, REVERTING into MARTIAN FORM. A trapped WOMAN and MAN stare up at him.

J'ONN (Telepathic link)  
I...apologize. I cannot conceal my true form in the presence of-

MAN It▓s ok. We▓re not afraid of you.

J'onn looks at him. At the fire around them. Then, J▓onn reaches down. The man takes his hand and J'onn PULLS him to his feet. Together, the two of them help the woman up.

MAN (CONT▓D)  
Where can we go?

Behind them, the fire continues RAGING. J'onn looks up.

EXT. APARTMENT ROOFTOP -- NIGHT

The roof EXPLODES into SPLINTERS and J'onn RISES from the hole with the man and woman in his arms. He sets them down on an adjacent rooftop and COLLAPSES, panting, green SKIN BUBBLING in the presence of the tremendous heat.

MAN (CONT▓D)  
You gonna be ok?

J'ONN I...will be fine.

J'onn stands, looking to the skies...the endless ARMADA.

MAN I think it might be over. I don't know what else there is to do against...that.

J'ONN You can still hope.

MAN I'm sure you've all done everything you can. There are just too many of them.

J'ONN I will not accept that. There is more that we can do. More that I can do.

J'onn, cloak still smoldering, RISES into the night.

EXT. METROPOLIS SIDEWALK -- NIGHT

The Flash watches as cops load the kids into their cruiser. He looks up at the warship-strewn skies.

EXT. METROPOLIS STREETS -- NIGHT

Soldiers hold out against Parademon onslaught. Pavement EXPLODES around them. The soldiers RETURN FIRE, but to no avail. A wave of Parademons GLIDES toward them, PULSOR RAYS TEARING INTO Guard vehicles, sending soldiers SCATTERING. Parademons BEAR DOWN on them, closing in.

But an intense green WAVE OF ENERGY SLAMS INTO the Parademons, stunning them, driving them back. Green Lantern LANDS on the pavement before the amazed soldiers.

GREEN LANTERN Don't be afraid.

Green Lantern looks at the Parademons, at his Power ring.

SOLDIER What can you do?

GREEN LANTERN Well, for starters...

Lantern▓s aura begins to GLOW and CRACKLE WITH POWER.

GREEN LANTERN (CONT▓D)  
Anything I want.

Lantern raises his fist into the air, sending immense amounts of ENERGY into the air, WAVES that spread to form a huge BARRIER DOME between the soldiers and Parademons.

The Parademons ATTACK, but Lantern's dome holds. And then, he focuses his will, and the green ENERGIES SWEEP DOWN THE BLOCK, forcing the Parademons into RETREAT.

EXT. WATCHTOWER -- NIGHT

All around, warships continue to DESCEND and ATTACK.

Darkseid TELEPORTS onto the roof. He can see in all directions, and from here he watches the battle rage.

DARKSEID Tell me, Superman...

EXT. METROPOLIS STREET -- NIGHT

Superman, in the process of SMASHING A WARSHIP, listens.

DARKSEID (CONT▓D)  
(Via superhearing)  
Is the price yet high enough?

Superman looks up, toward The Watchtower, pissed. He LAUNCHES himself into the night, creating a SONIC BOOM.

EXT. WATCHTOWER ROOFTOP -- NIGHT

Darkseid watches his approach. Superman ASCENDS over the courtyard, up the Watchtower, and LANDS before Darkseid.

SUPERMAN What are you doing? You have so much power...why use it for this?

DARKSEID I told you. Good and evil are relative. In my own way, I▓m saving the Universe.

SUPERMAN Is power all you want?

DARKSEID Power is everything, Kryptonian. The balance of power alone decides whether a civilization will flourish...or falter.

SUPERMAN There's no balance to what you're planning! Just endless suffering!

DARKSEID Perhaps. Your precious humans live in chaos. I will show them order. They will serve me in its pursuit, as will you and your bretheren.

The BATTLE RAGES below. The sounds of a WARZONE.

SUPERMAN I▓ve seen your world. You▓re nothing but a dictator and a slavedriver.

DARKSEID And what would the hunger dogs of my planet do with freedom? They wouldn▓t know how to survive without my embrace. They live for me. They die for me. And so will your people, soon enough.

SUPERMAN That will never happen.

DARKSEID It won▓t be long until your forces fail. The anti-life drains them of their will. Soon I will replace it with my own.

SUPERMAN Who the hell do you think you are?

DARKSEID I am a God. As you could have been, but you chose the lowly role of Savior. How precisely do you intend to save them now? Are you even capable of taking life?

Superman just glares at him.

DARKSEID (CONT▓D)  
I surmised as much. Your ■morality■ has crippled you...and doomed your people.

EXT. METROPOLIS CITYSCAPE -- NIGHT

J'onn HOVERS over Metropolis, the BATTLE laid out below him. The TELEPATHIC SOUNDS of a million suffering souls call out. He extends his arms...and surrenders to his heightened senses.

There is a VIOLENT RUSHING EFFECT as J▓onn▓s consciousness RACES THROUGH THE MINDS of Parademons. One at a time, all come under J▓onn▓s telepathic control.

His eyes SNAP OPEN with the psychic weight of his task.

J'ONN H▓ronmeer.  
(■God■)

We RACE THROUGH images of HUNDREDS OF PARADEMONS, all bathed in a CHAOTIC BACKDROP of FIRE, WAR, and DEATH.

EXT. ALLEYWAY -- NIGHT

The Flash appears before O▓Brian.

THE FLASH Do you have it?

O▓BRIAN Yeah. Are you sure about this?

THE FLASH Not in the least. But it might end up being the only way to stop the invasion.

O▓Brian hands The Flash something small.

O▓BRIAN What should I do now?

The Flash gestures to the warzone around them.

THE FLASH Whatever you can.

And he is gone in a BURST of RED AND GOLD LIGHTNING.

EXT. METROPOLIS AIRSPACE -- NIGHT

J▓onn looks down over Metropolis. Concentrating hard.

J'ONN (Telepathic link)  
I can feel you. So much anger...and fear.

J▓onn STRUGGLES as he maintains a thousand mindlinks.

J'ONN (CONT▓D)  
(Telepathic link)  
You have suffered much, but the people of Earth are not the instrument of your pain. They are not your enemies. Continue to threaten this world, and you will be destroyed. Know this...beyond all shadow of doubt.

EXT. METROPOLIS BATTLE LOCALES -- CONTINUOUS

A PSYCHIC SHOCKWAVE SWEEPS THROUGH METROPOLIS. Parademons legions break off their attacks and FLEE to the skies.

EXT. METROPOLIS STREETS -- CONTINUOUS

Soldiers lower their weapons, cautious. Parademons abandon the fighting, disappearing into the night.

EXT. WATCHTOWER ROOFTOP -- NIGHT

Darkseid watches, emotionless, as his armada deserts.

EXT. ROOFTOP -- NIGHT

J▓onn is recovering from his intense telepathic ordeal.

THE FLASH (O.S)  
J▓onn.

J▓onn turns to see The Flash standing there. The Flash looks up, watching as the armada continues its RETREAT.

THE FLASH (CONT▓D)  
I had to canvass Metropolis twice. I assume this is your doing. Thank you. We just need you to do one more thing.

The Flash extends his hand, opens it. An INTRICATE VIAL.

THE FLASH (CONT▓D)  
Ever read War of The Worlds?

J▓onn stares at him. Considers the implications.

THE FLASH (CONT▓D)  
Ray said you would know what to do.

J▓ONN Yes.

THE FLASH Be careful, ok?

J▓ONN You as well, Walter.

J▓onn looks at the vial, hard, then RISES into the night.

EXT. WATCHTOWER ROOFTOP -- NIGHT

Darkseid opens a panel on his armored wristguard. He presses a glowing alien circuit inside, and waits.

EXT. METROPOLIS SKIES -- NIGHT

All over the skies, fleeing Parademons and warships EXPLODE! FLAMING DEBRIS rains down over Metropolis!

EXT. METROPOLIS CITYSCAPE -- NIGHT

Green Lantern looks up, sees the FLAMING DEBRIS FALLING toward Metropolis. He RISES above the rooftops and FIRES a massive green WAVE OF ENERGY upward. A brilliant green FORCEFIELD spreads out over the rooftops of Metropolis, catching flaming shrapnel before it can do any damage.

EXT. WATCHTOWER ROOFTOP -- NIGHT

Bathed in green light, Superman stares down Darkseid.

SUPERMAN You can▓t hope to win. Not alone.

DARKSEID On the contrary. Soldiers come and go. I am all that is and shall be. The Omega fire of the Old Gods is mine to control.

Darkseid's eyes FLASH, and a ROILING, FLAMELIKE TORRENT OF ENERGY sends Superman PLUNGING off the Watchtower, FALLING to the tree-lined courtyard below. Superman LANDS HARD on the lawn and doesn▓t move, racked with pain.

EXT. WATCHTOWER COURTYARD -- NIGHT

Darkseid DESCENDS, controlling the descent with his armor. The warlord STALKS toward the fallen Man of Steel.

DIANA (O.S)  
Not another step, creature.

Darkseid turns to see Diana flanking him, sword drawn.

DIANA (CONT▓D)  
You will not touch him.

DARKSEID So you are his concubine...

Diana screams in anger and LEAPS at Darkseid, SLASHING with her sword, landing two glancing BLOWS on his rocklike exterior. On the third slash, Darkseid reaches out and BACKHANDS Diana across the street. He watches her LAND, turning in time to take an UPPERCUT off his jaw from Superman.

Darkseid BLASTS Superman with his OMEGA BEAMS. Superman FALLS to his knees. Darkseid approaches the Man of Steel.

A BLAST OF GREEN LIGHT knocks Darkseid through the air. An intricate GREEN CAGE forming around the warlord. Green Lantern DESCENDS through the night, Power Ring BLAZING. He lands opposite Darkseid, grim-faced.

GREEN LANTERN I don▓t know who you think you are. But you▓ve done more than enough damage.

Darkseid glares at Green Lantern. Twin Omega Beams BLAZE FORTH from him, EVAPORATING Lantern▓s cage construct.

GREEN LANTERN (CONT▓D)  
That's not possible...

DARKSEID All things are possible...for those with enough power.

Darkseid strides toward Lantern, who FIRES at him. Green WAVES OF ENERGY slough around Darkseid as he reaches his opponent. Green Lantern makes a valiant effort, but Darkseid SLAMS him in the face, dropping Green Lantern. Darkseid reaches down and picks him up, curious.

DARKSEID (CONT▓D)  
Accept the truth, child. Your pathethic will is nothing compared to mine.

GREEN LANTERN Oh, God...

Darkseid FLINGS Lantern, sending him SOARING across Metropolis, SMASHING through several sets of buildings. Lantern SOARS out of control toward a high rise tower.

EXT. METROPOLIS STREET -- CONTINUOUS

The Flash watches in horror as Green Lantern TUMBLES through the air and CRASHES into the high rise.

INT. HIGH RISE OFFICE BUILDING

Lantern SMASHES through the wall and rolls to a stop. He lies there, dazed, his suit and aura DISSIPATING.

EXT. WATCHTOWER COURTYARD -- NIGHT

Superman manages to stand, glowering at Darkseid.

SUPERMAN You...you might have killed him!

Superman TEARS INTO Darkseid. He has the upper hand at first, but Darkseid is a true warrior. The tide of the battle begins to turn. Darkseid shrugs off POWERFUL BLOWS, and then...begins to BEAT THE TAR out of Superman.

INT. HIGH RISE OFFICE BUILDING

The Flash enters, hurries through settling debris. Kyle lies on the floor before him, broken and barely moving.

FLASH Kyle? Kyle...come on...

Kyle groans, drawing a tortured breath.

THE FLASH Take it easy...it's ok, just...breathe...

Kyle tries to sit up. Shaken to his very core.

KYLE Oh, God, Wally...oh, God...

THE FLASH It▓s ok, man, it▓s ok!

KYLE No. We▓re dead, we▓re all dead...

THE FLASH That▓s not true. I know you're scared, but we can still-

KYLE We can't...we can▓t, you don▓t understand...he's too powerful.

The Flash looks at his fallen friend and teammate.

THE FLASH Then think about the alternative.

Kyle gazes at The Flash. Then at the streets below, and the destruction. He peers down at his ring, closes his eyes, and...his jaw twitches. The Power Ring SPARKS.

EXT. HIGH RISE TOWER -- NIGHT

BRILLIANT GREEN LIGHT EXPLODES from within the high rise.

INT. HIGH RISE

Green light RADIATES from a refreshed Green Lantern.

GREEN LANTERN How do I look?

THE FLASH Like a Green Lantern.

The THUNDERCLAP of SUPERHUMAN BATTLE echoes outside. Green Lantern and The Flash look at each other.

EXT. METROPOLIS STREETS -- CONTINUOUS

Darkseid has Superman on the ropes, beaten, bruised and bloodied.

SUPERMAN You can't...stop us all...

DARKSEID I have already beaten you.

SUPERMAN There are others...

DARKSEID Who are powerless to prevent the inevitable.

An almost imperceptible WHINING ROAR from above. The sound begins to grow in volume. Something is coming.

SUPERMAN Power...isn▓t...everything.

Darkseid, holding Superman at arm's length, looks up to see a SHADOW DESCENDING through the night. A sleek black FIGHTER JET going into SCREAMING DESCENT toward them. Darkseid DROPS Superman, PROPELLING himself into the air.

INT. BATPLANE PIT

IMPACT. The jet SPINS in a WILD CORKSCREW and SHUDDERS. Batman wrestles the controls. ALARMS SOUND around him.

EXT. BATPLANE -- NIGHT

Darkseid CLINGS to the Batplane▓s wing, POUNDING at it.

Batman tries to shake him off. The Batplane does a BARREL ROLL, and then, inverted, AFTERBURNERS fire, and The Batplane PEELS AWAY from the Watchtower, ROCKETING through the canyons of Metropolis, Darkseid hanging on. Superman STREAKS after them, exhausted but determined.

EXT. BATPLANE -- NIGHT

Darkseid continues to HAMMER at the wing, TEARING at it.

INT. BATJET

The plane SHUDDERS, SHIFTS. Batman looks over through the windscreen, sees Darkseid RIPPING one of the wings loose. Behind the plane, Superman is catching up to them.

EXT. BATPLANE -- NIGHT

Darkseid WRENCHES the wing free, and tosses it aside. The Batplane goes into an uncontrolled SPIN toward the business district. Superman throws himself into a POWER DIVE and POURS ON SPEED, rocketing after The Batplane.

INT. BATPLANE

Darkseid clings to the wing, glaring through the screen. His eyes BLAZE, his optic cells REARRANGING themselves. Batman SLAMS an EJECT LEVER and Darkseid just watches as The Dark Knight is CATAPAULTED upward into the night.

EXT. METROPOLIS BUSINESS DISTRICT -- NIGHT

Darkseid rides the SPIRALING Batplane into the side of a tall building, resulting in massive MULTIPLE EXPLOSIONS.

Batman▓s cloak BILLOWS OPEN and he GLIDES. Superman joins him in midair. The two SOAR side by side for a moment.

EXT. METROPOLIS STREET -- NIGHT

Batman and Superman touch down below the crash site, Batman's glider turning back into his regular cloak. The two of them peer up at the building. Columns of thick black SMOKE issue from within, FLAMES flicker inside.

Batman reaches beneath his cloak, removes a GRAPPLING GUN and GRAPPLES up to the destroyed floor. Superman follows.

INT. CRASH SITE BUILDING -- NIGHT

Batman and Superman land on the ruined ledge of the smokefilled building at the same time, backlit in flame. Superman peers into the TWISTED WRECKAGE before them.

SUPERMAN (CONT▓D)  
You lined the plane with lead?

BATMAN Can▓t ever be too careful.

Superman listens. Crackling flames and shifting metal.

SUPERMAN I don't hear a pulse.

Superman moves toward the wreckage, BLOWING the fire out. He SHOVES twisted metal aside and scans the area again. Nothing. Batman studies the wreckage site, kneeling.

BATMAN No bone fragments. No fat residue.

Behind them, ROLLING SMOKE continue to fill the level. A pair of GLOWING RED EYES cuts through the smoke, and Darkseid emerges from the shadows, SWINGING a piece of wreckage, sending Superman SPRAWLING with a blow to the head. He looks around, but Batman has VANISHED. Darkseid eyes Superman, lying in pain ten yards in front of him.

Batman EXPLODES from the shadows and smoke, STABBING a BATARANG into Darkseid▓s shoulder. Evading Darkseid▓s attack, he retreats, drawing a small spherical GRENADE from beneath his cloak. Darkseid reaches down, snags a piece of wreckage and HURLS it into Batman, sending him sprawling, the grenade falling, ROLLING across the floor.

Batman, winded, is slow to rise. Darkseid approaches. He LIFTS and studies The Dark Knight, curious.

DARKSEID So, Earth does have its warriors...

As the smoke clears, for the first time, Darkseid sees Batman's EYES behind the cowl. Batman stares him down.

DARKSEID (CONT▓D)  
You are only a man?

The grenade has come to rest. Batman glares at Darkseid.

BATMAN No.

The grenade produces a SHRIEKING SONIC SQUEALING. Superman, still on his knees, covers his ears. Batman, unaffected, compresses his fists, thumbing a PAD in his gloves. His metal gauntlets CRACKLE with ELECTRICITY, and he then SLAMS both gauntlets into the sides of Darkseid's helmet, ELECTROCUTING him. Darkseid roars as ELECTRICITY COURSES THROUGH HIM. He stumbles, releasing Batman.

Batman drives forward, HITTING Darkseid in the face with his gauntlets. And then, with Darkseid off balance for just a split second, Batman KICKS HIM IN THE GROIN. Darkseid RAGES. He HAULS BACK, preparing to smash Batman-but Superman is there. He CATCHES Darkseid▓s fist in one hand and SMASHES him hard in the face with the other.

Darkseid SOARS out of the building and into the night.

BATMAN (CONT▓D)  
I softened him up for you.

SUPERMAN I appreciate that. Are you all right?

BATMAN Broken ribs, some internal bleeding, and a bruised trachea. I▓ll live. You?

Superman moves toward the building▓s open wall, STUMBLES.

BATMAN (CONT▓D)  
Clark, give yourself a minute.

SUPERMAN I can▓t. If he kills anyone else...

He WAVERS. Batman▓s hand on his shoulder steadies him.

BATMAN There are others.

SUPERMAN I know. But even with all our power, I don't know that we can stop him.

Across Metropolis, SIRENS WAIL. Superman takes a last look at Batman and then SOARS into the darkness. Batman watches him go.

EXT. METROPOLIS BUSINESS DISTRICT -- NIGHT

POLICE CRUISERS and TANKS roll toward a massive pile of glass, stone and metal RUBBLE: a DEMOLISHED BUILDING.

O▓Brian approaches from a distance, watching in awe. The building rubble is SETTLING as cops and soldiers approach, hesitant. A tense silence fills the streets. And then, an intense Omega Beam STREAKS from the rubble, ZIGZAGS, BURNS A SMOKING HOLE THROUGH A COP▓S CHEST, ZIGZAGS THROUGH A SECOND COP▓S FACE, and takes out an entire squadron of National Guardsmen in succession.

Cops and soldiers OPEN FIRE as Darkseid EXPLODES from the debris, HURLING a HUGE CONCRETE SLAB into several cops.  
GUNFIRE BOUNCES OFF Darkseid. His EYES GLOW CRUELLY, and he begins to CUT DOWN cops and soldiers with snaking, tendril-like OMEGA BEAMS. Darkseid STALKS toward a petrified soldier, CRUSHING the man▓s head in his hand, then THROWS the man▓s limp form across the pavement.  
Down the street, O'Brian stares in horror as soldiers and police officers are MOWED DOWN by the RAMPAGING warlord.

Standing in the middle of the avenue, O▓Brian reaches out in either direction, arms ELONGATING, his hands GROWING, grasping LARGE TREES on opposite sides of the street.

He walks backward, arms STRETCHING between tree trunks, achieving TENSION, and then-O▓Brian LETS GO, CATAPAULTING HIMSELF through the air, taking on the aerodynamic shape of a SPHERE. He BOUNCES once, and then SPREADS OUT like a wide blanket to ENVELOP Darkseid from above.

WRAPPING TIGHTLY around Darkseid, O'Brian SQUEEZES. The warlord STRAINS against O▓Brian▓s plastic form. LUMPS appear in O'Brian's torso as Darkseid STRUGGLES. The remaining cops and soldiers watch in half-disbelief.

O'BRIAN Get out of here!

O▓Brian▓s flesh begins to SMOKE, and a RAGGED HOLE is PUNCHED through his side with Omega Beams. O▓Brian SCREAMS, but hangs on. Two more holes PUNCH THROUGH his flesh. O▓Brian grits his teeth through the pain.

O'BRIAN (CONT▓D)  
R-RUN!

Cops and soldiers RUN FOR THEIR LIVES. More OMEGA BEAMS RIP THROUGH O▓BRIAN, SHREDDING HIS CLOTHES and SHEARING him to PIECES. BELLOWING, Darkseid RIPS free, TEARING O▓BRIAN IN HALF. O▓Brian PUDDLES onto the pavement. Darkseid glares down at what▓s left of him, enraged.

DARKSEID For that...you shall burn.

A golden CORD draws taut around his wide neck-Diana▓s lasso. Darkseid is YANKED BACKWARD across the street, as Diana pulls the lasso even tighter, drawing him to her.

DIANA The lasso compels you to speak truth. You must know you cannot defeat us all.

Darkseid hesitates for a moment, then starts to LAUGH. OMEGA BEAMS ZIGZAG from his brow, SEARING the lasso, which he then RIPS from his neck. Diana TACKLES him. Darkseid wards off her BLOWS as Superman LANDS nearby.

SUPERMAN What are you doing?

DIANA We have to destroy him!

Darkseid KICKS her in the gut. Diana doubles over in pain, and Darkseid SLAMS her, sending her FLYING into the DEMOLISHED BUILDING. Superman starts toward him, but Darkseid grabs a POLICE CRUISER and HURLS it through the air. Superman LEAPS after the cruiser, which is SOARING toward a building. He▓s never going to make it in time.

The cruiser HURTLES toward the building and certain impact, and LANDS IN A GIANT GREEN BASEBALL GLOVE. Green Lantern hovers behind Superman, maintaining the image.

GREEN LANTERN I▓ve got this. You get him.

INT. DEMOLISHED BUILDING -- NIGHT

Diana STRUGGLES to rise and is PUSHED DOWN, into WATER spilling from a BROKEN MAIN. Darkseid is behind her, both hands around her throat, holding her beneath the rushing water. Diana THRASHES, but she cannot break free of him.

DARKSEID You have fought well, Princess, but your time has come. Slip into oblivion. It's clearly where you and your league belong.

Darkseid bears down. FWASHHH! Water EXPLODES INTO GASEOUS STEAM, causing Darkseid to release his grip on Diana.

Thick CLOUDS of superheated mist rise around them. Diana gasps a choking breath, reaches out...and finds a hand there. Superman pulls her to her feet. A moment together.

SUPERMAN Are you all right?

DIANA We have to end this now. Together.

Superman and Diana FLY toward the injured Darkseid. He uses ONE OMEGA BEAM from each eye to knock them to the ground. Darkseid moves forward, grabs Superman by the neck and crosses to Diana. He stands over her, holding the dazed Superman at arm▓s length.

DARKSEID You could have been a goddess.

Diana looks up at him, injured but defiant. Darkseid glowers down at her, and his eyes begin to glow red.

SUPERMAN No...don▓t...

Darkseid▓s eyes BLAZE forth, his Omega Force LANCING THROUGH Diana▓s form, making her SCREAM in agony. Superman watches in horror as Darkseid torments her.

SUPERMAN (CONT▓D)  
Leave her alone!

Superman struggles in Darkseid▓s grip, growing frantic. Darkseid ignores him as he pours on more Omega Force. Superman watches Diana bucking in pain, and cannot bear another moment. He brings his arms down over Darkseid▓s, breaking Darkseid▓s grip, and his arm. Darkseid HOWLS, and the flow of Omega Force stops. Diana lies still.

DARKSEID You DARE...

Darkseid turns toward Superman...whose eyes are BLAZING.

And then, HEAT VISION FLOWS FORTH IN WAVES, taking Darkseid▓s armor TO PIECES. Superman moves toward the injured tyrant, and begins to beat on him. Darkseid returns his blows, and he and Superman face off again. Windows and brick SHATTER as Superman and Darkseid TRADE BLOWS. The force of their battle creates a MASSIVE SHOCKWAVE, BRINGING THE BUILDING DOWN AROUND THEM! Darkseid unleashes his OMEGA BEAMS, punching Superman THROUGH A WALL. Darkseid keeps POURING IT ON, setting the surrounding area on FIRE. Superman lies on the ground, beaten and exhausted.

DARKSEID (CONT▓D)  
You were to be this planet▓s savior?

GREEN LANTERN (O.S)  
No.

A GREEN GLOW envelops him amidst a RUSH OF WIND. Darkseid turns to see The Flash and Green Lantern behind him.

GREEN LANTERN (CONT▓D)  
He▓s just one of them.

Green Lantern raises his ring and FIRES a BLAST, but Darkseid manages to stand against the green ENERGY. Lantern unleashes WAVE after WAVE of light, until Darkseid can▓t even be seen under the ONSLAUGHT OF POWER.

Green Lantern lets the flow of power slow, and peers into the midst of it. And stares in stunned disbelief.

As the light diminishes, Darkseid is still standing, his armor vaporized, but unharmed. Darkseid FIRES OMEGA BEAMS at Green Lantern, who throws up a SHIELD. The Omega Force PUNCHES THROUGH HIS SHIELD, SLAMS INTO him and sends him TUMBLING across the ground, where he lies still.

Something RUSHES past Darkseid, and a red and gold blur FLASHES past him. Again. And again. The Flash CIRCLES Darkseid at SUPERSPEED, a BLUR OF MOTION that is SUCKING AIR and DEBRIS into its wake, creating a LOCALIZED, debris-scattered TORNADO. In seconds, a violent, crimson tornado obscures Darkseid.

INT. TORNADO

The Flash stops running, but the TORNADO continues to circle he and his opponent with FRIGHTENING INTENSITY.

The Flash begins to VIBRATE HIS ENTIRE BODY. Darkseid struggles to stand. The Flash moves toward him, unafraid. Intense ELECTRICAL IMPULSES begin to course along The Flash▓s form. He reaches out and GRABS HOLD of Darkseid, SHOCKING him, CHANNELING LIGHTNING right into Darkseid. Darkseid screams, but it soon turns into a cruel LAUGH. The Flash stares, looking confused, and then...scared.

EXT. DEMOLISHED BUILDING -- NIGHT

The wind ROARS. An incredible amount of LIGHTNING courses through the tornado. And then, Darkseid WALKS THROUGH THE WALL OF THE WINDSTORM, an unconscious Flash in tow. The tornado begins to EVAPORATE behind them, debris falling.

Darkseid, holding The Flash by one leg, THROWS him to the ground. The Flash lies still and doesn▓t move again.

J'ONN (Telepathic link)  
Enough.

J'onn J▓onnz PHASES IN, standing before Darkseid.

DARKSEID These aren▓t your people.

J'ONN Yes they are. This is my adopted world, and you have brought suffering here. I can shatter your mind with a thought. You will be destroyed, unless you surrender.

Darkseid▓s EYES FLASH. J'onn reaches out, his hand PASSING INTO Darkseid's head. J▓onn CONVULSES, stricken. He begins to SEIZE UP, overcome with PSYCHIC SHOCK.

DARKSEID I know suffering, Martian. I have dealt much. Tell me...how much can you endure?

J▓onn SCREAMS as MASSIVE PSYCHIC BACKLASH occurs. FLASHES of FIRE, SUFFERING, WAR and DEATH. Darkseid's eyes BLAZE, and OMEGA BEAMS SIZZLE FORTH, searing into J'onn, who sinks to his knees, his skin BURSTING INTO FLAMES, trying to shield himself, spent, drained and SCREAMING.

Under the FLAMES, J▓onn REVERTS to MARTIAN FORM. Darkseid peers at him for a moment, disgusted, then uses the Omega Beams to LIFT AND THROW J▓onn into the FLAMING STRUCTURE.

All is silent, save for the crackling of FLAMES. Darkseid surveys the destruction. Activates a small commlink.

DARKSEID (CONT▓D)  
(Alien subtitles)  
It is finished.

Kalibak TELEPORTS into place beside his father. The two of them survey the fallen Leaguers, and the chaos.

DARKSEID (CONT▓D)  
(Alien subtitles)  
Earth▓s Gods have fallen.

KALIBAK (Alien subtitles)  
Father...there appears to be another.

Darkseid looks to the skies, where a twinkling dot of golden light is GROWING nearer. Orion has returned.

Orion LANDS before the two warriors and dismounts.

DARKSEID (Alien subtitles)  
I can only assume that you have come to negotiate Earth a less painful surrender.

ORION (Alien subtitles)  
There will be no surrender. You will not have this world, or it▓s inhabitants.

KALIBAK (Alien subtitles)  
You sound so certain.

ORION (Alien subtitles)  
You still seek his favor.

KALIBAK (Alien subtitles)  
I consider it an honor.

ORION (Alien subtitles)  
I don't.

Orion draws a weapon and faces Kalibak, anger rising.

ORION (CONT▓D)  
(Alien subtitles)  
On New Genesis, you are spoken of in hushed tones. You killed many innocents. And for what? This creature▓s blessing?

KALIBAK (Alien subtitles)  
Father?

DARKSEID (Alien subtitles)  
My favor must be earned.

Kalibak ATTACKS Orion. Their combat is BRUTAL. Brother against brother, with no quarter given. Orion▓s anger EXPLODES, and he gains the upper hand. With Kalibak fallen, Orion prepares to deal him a death blow.

ORION (Alien subtitles)  
My people need fear you no longer.

KALIBAK (Alien subtitles)  
Please...brother...

ORION (Alien subtitles)  
You...were never my brother.

KALIBAK (Alien subtitles)  
Father...help me...

Darkseid▓s eyes BLAZE.

DARKSEID (Alien subtitles)  
As I told you before...

Orion braces for the onslaught of Darkseid▓s Omega Beams.

DARKSEID (CONT▓D)  
(Alien subtitles)  
I will not tolerate failure.

Darkseid uses his OMEGA BEAMS ON KALIBAK. Orion watches as Kalibak begins to SMOKE and BURN before his eyes. Soon, a pile of charred ash is all that remains.

ORION (Alien subtitles)  
Your own son...

DARKSEID (Alien subtitles)  
You are my son. He was a weakling. But the path to peace has not made you weak after all. I may yet find use for you.

Darkseid turns the Omega Beams on Orion. Orion FALLS.

DARKSEID (CONT▓D)  
(Alien subtitles)  
First, I have negotiations to conclude.

Darkseid surveys the fallen Justice League with disgust.

DARKSEID (CONT▓D)  
Surrender, and your demises will be brief. I may even consider sparing your world's weak. Continue to resist, and your people will pay a high price.

The Leaguers look at the ashes that were Kalibak. At the fallen Orion. Darkseid awaits their response.

And then, a battered Superman struggles to rise. So does Diana. Green Lantern rises to his feet as well.

DARKSEID (CONT▓D)  
There didn't have to be this much suffering. But if this is what you desire for yourselves and your world...

Darkseid's eyes BURN, but just for an instant. The crimson glow in his optic cells begins to FADE.

J'ONN (Telepathic link)  
You were warned.

Like a ghost, J'onn, in Martian form, EMERGES from FLAMES and SMOKE. His cloak hangs in tatters, and his skin is blistered and burnt. But he is alive, and he is angry.

Darkseid SCREAMS IN SUDDEN AGONY, CLAWING at his head.

GREEN LANTERN What's happening to him?

J'ONN He ignored the smallest detail.

Darkseid looks at J▓onn, stricken, and realizing...

ENTER FLASHBACK, EXT. COURTYARD -- NIGHT

J▓onn▓s hand PASSING INTO Darkseid▓s head.

EXT. METROPOLIS -- NIGHT

Superman watches Darkseid RAGE, recognition dawning. And now, X-RAY VISION unwraps layers of rock-like SKIN, MUSCLE and BONE, and TELESCOPIC VISION shows us the inner workings of Darkseid's alien brain.

INT. DARKSEID▓S BRAIN

Ray Palmer, the size of an atom, clad in bodysuit, helmet and gasmask, DESTROYS SYNAPSES, which EXPLODE and SPARK.

EXT. DEMOLISHED BUILDING -- NIGHT

Darkseid HOWLS in pain, CLAWING at his helm and brow. The League just watches, stunned at this turn of events.

DIANA We must act now...while he▓s weak...

Superman meets her gaze. He is still hesitant.

J▓ONN (Telepathic link)  
Dr. Palmer...get out of there.

INT. DARKSEID'S BRAIN

Palmer SLICES a synaptic connection, which SPARKS WILDLY. Palmer backs away from it, but the ELECTRICAL FIELD inside Darkseid's brain is INTENSIFYING rapidly.

PALMER There▓s too much synaptic feedback.

EXT. METROPOLS -- NIGHT The Leaguers watch, stunned, as Darkseid grows weaker. The warlord sinks to his knees, still holding his head.

INT. DARKSEID'S BRAIN

Palmer is trapped inside a WHIRLWIND of SYNAPTIC IMPULSES. GIANT BOLTS of SUPER-LIGHTNING streak in all directions. Palmer TEARS OPEN a final lobe.

PALMER (CONT▓D)  
I want you all to know...it's been an absolute honor.

A BIO-ELECTRICAL STORM takes over Darkseid's brain. CRISCROSSING SYNAPTIC LIGHTNING WIPES OUT THE SCREEN.

EXT. WATCHTOWER COURTYARD-- NIGHT

Darkseid COLLAPSES. The Leaguers stare in numb disbelief.

SUPERMAN Palmer?

DIANA Did he...

J'ONN He is gone.

GREEN LANTERN How can you be sure?

J▓ONN I felt it.

Each of the leaguers allows this revelation to sink in.

J▓ONN (CONT▓D)  
He...did not appear to suffer.

The others remain silent, shocked, and grieving.

DARKSEID (O.S)  
Suh...

The Leaguers turn toward the fallen Darkseid, who is attempting to rise, black blood seeping from his nose.

DARKSEID (CONT▓D)  
Suffer...

Darkseid struggles to stand, bleeding even more now.

DARKSEID (CONT▓D)  
You...will all...suffer...

The Leaguers watch as Darkseid rises to his full height.

DARKSEID (CONT▓D)  
The antilife...grants me...power...

Diana looks at Superman. Her gaze is hard, and cold.

DIANA He cannot survive. You know what has to be done.

Superman considers. He lowers his head, saddened. As he raises it again, his eyes are BLAZING with HEAT VISION. The Leaguers react accordingly. Superman glares at the dying warlord. The other Leaguers watch, waiting...

SUPERMAN No...he▓s beaten. It▓s over, Diana.

DIANA We may not get another chance! End him!

ORION (O.S)  
No. You are not murderers...

A battle-damaged Orion moves toward them.

ORION (CONT▓D)  
You are heroes.

Orion's gaze meets Superman's, then settles on Darkseid.

ORION (CONT▓D)  
I have no such illusions.

Orion passes them and moves toward the fallen Darkseid.

SUPERMAN What are you doing?

ORION Far too many worlds have suffered. I will not allow it to happen again.

Orion presses a series of studs on Mother Box. An escalating PINGING noise, a ROLL OF THUNDER, and a WORMHOLE SPIRALS OPEN behind Darkseid. A VIOLENT VORTEX. Swirling WINDS and LIGHTNING. Darkseid regards Orion.

DARKSEID You...are my son...

ORION You have no son. You will have no empire.

Beneath his silver helm, hatred burns in Orion's eyes.

Darkseid just looks at his son, defeated. Orion SNAPS open his blade. Then, grasping the weapon in both hands, Orion PLUNGES it into Darkseid's chest, driving it deep. Darkseid doesn't make a sound. He just LURCHES BACKWARD, the evil light beginning to fade from his amber eyes.

Orion watches his dying father STUMBLE toward the vortex. Darkseid, REELING, reaches up and grasps the spear in his massive hand. He glares out at Orion and the League.

DARKSEID I...will not perish...I...cannot.

With a final feat of strength, Darkseid PULLS the spear from his chest and drops it, one hand covering his wound.

DARKSEID (CONT▓D)  
I...am a God.

ORION Not anymore.

As life leaves him, Darkseid STAGGERS. And the force from the vortex CATCHES HIM and SUCKS Darkseid▓s limp form into the cosmos. Orion is silent for a long moment. Then he turns toward the League, the vortex remaining open.

ORION (CONT▓D)  
Your world is safe now, as is my own.

Orion regards each of the Leaguers in turn.

ORION (CONT▓D)  
I hail from a world of Gods. But never have I met beings with more courage. Bring this Earth the peace it deserves.

Orion STRIDES toward the wormhole. His sled ROARS to his side, and he CLIMBS aboard it, GUNNING the engine. And then, Orion RIDES his sled into the wormhole, which begins to SPIRAL CLOSED with a shattering THUNDERCLAP.

The Leaguers just stand there, silent. Behind them, O'Brian groans as he comes back to consciousness.

O'BRIAN This...does not...feel good at all.

Diana moves toward O▓Brian and kneels at his side.

DIANA O'Brian? Oh, no...

Superman approaches the fallen O▓Brian, as does J'onn.

J'ONN He has...destabilized, but his cellular physiology is self-replacating.

He will, in all liklihood, recover.

Diana cradles O'Brian's head. O'Brian smiles up at her.

O'BRIAN I'm starting to feel better already. Just get me a beer and get me to Dr. Palmer.

O'Brian reacts to the looks on the Leaguers▓ faces.

O'BRIAN (CONT▓D)  
Where's Ray?

The others just look at him. Unsure how to respond.

O▓BRIAN What happened to Ray?

SUPERMAN He...

Superman can▓t finish. O'Brian lets the news sink it, stunned and hurt. Diana puts a hand on his shoulder.

DIANA He saved us all.

EXT. DEMOLISHED BUILDING -- NIGHT

The Flash tries to sit up, is hit with a SPASM OF PAIN. Green Lantern approaches, kneeling beside his friend.

THE FLASH I think my leg▓s broken.

GREEN LANTERN Don't try to move it.

Green Lantern stands, points his ring at The Flash's leg and a green SPLIT coalesces around the injury. Green Lantern kneels and offers his shoulder to The Flash.

Elsewhere, Superman and Diana watch the others recover.

SUPERMAN There are rescue choppers approaching.

DIANA Then it▓s over. We▓ve won.

Superman is silent. Diana searches for the right words.

DIANA (CONT▓D)  
Clark...I▓m...sorry about all this.

SUPERMAN So am I.

Diana looks into Superman▓s eyes. He looks into hers. J▓onn watches them for a moment. Near him, O▓Brian is despondent.

O'BRIAN I just, I can't believe he's...he was...he was...

J'ONN He was a good man.

J▓onn looks at O▓Brian. He puts a hand on his shoulder.

J▓ONN As are you.

Leaning on Green Lantern, The Flash manages to stand. Lantern hands him a pair of glowing green CRUTCHES.

THE FLASH Thank you.

GREEN LANTERN No...Wally...thank you.

Green Lantern extends his hand. The Flash, touched, shakes it. J'onn looks past O▓Brian, SENSING...

J'ONN We are no longer alone.

A wave of PEOPLE is filtering into the battleground. Citizens, cops, soldiers. Hundreds of people approach, staring at the CARNAGE and the exhausted Justice League. The League turns to look at them. The crowd stares in quiet disbelief. The sound of helicopters can be heard.

PAN OUT on the devastation. DOWNED POWERLINES. TOTALED VEHICLES. DAMAGED and COLLAPSED BUILDINGS, several of them in FLAMES. But there are fire trucks, police cars, and many ambulances moving along the streets below.

High above, Blackhawk jets streak into Metropolis. Behind them, a line of RESCUE CHOPPERS is cresting the horizon.

Superman looks at the Leaguers. A moment. And then Superman ASCENDS into the night, each of the Leaguers following in turn, with Green Lantern AIRLIFTING The Flash and O▓Brian out in a BUBBLE. The Justice League disappears into the skies as the crowd watches.

EXT. METROPOLIS APARTMENT COMPLEX -- DAWN

COLLAPSED ROOFTOPS. Small FIRES continue to BURN.

INT. DEMOLISHED APARTMENT

J▓onn and Diana stand before a pile of roof debris.

DIANA J▓onn?

J▓ONN A moment...there.

He points. Diana grabs a chunk of roof, and HEAVES. From behind the debris, A FRIGHTENED CHILD looks up at them. J▓onn retreats into the shadows, and Diana kneels.

DIANA It▓s all right. You▓re safe now.

J▓onn looks at the child, who falls asleep in an instant. Diana picks the child up, cradling them in her arms.

DIANA (CONT▓D)  
You have a real gift.

J▓ONN There are countless more.

DIANA I know. We won▓t abandon them.

A familiar blue and red being FLASHES past the window.

EXT. METROPOLIS TENEMENT ROW -- DAWN

Superman SOARS along a row of apartments, putting out FIRES with a continuous burst of controlled SUPERBREATH. As he flies over the streets, Superman looks down, seeing the hundreds of firefighters, cops, soldiers, and rescue workers streaming along the sidewalks and streets below.

INT. WEST HOME

Linda and her son are glued to the TV, watching relief efforts. Linda looks tired, drawn. She hasn▓t slept.

Wally stands in the doorway for a moment, overcome with emotion. Linda turns, sees him at the door and LAUNCHES herself across the room, THROWING herself into his arms. Wally embraces her, kissing her, thrilled to be home.

EXT. METROPOLIS BUILDING RUINS -- DAWN

Green Lantern uses his ring to SCAN for survivors. His beam picks one out and ILLUMINATES a section of debris.

GREEN LANTERN Hey! Hey, there▓s someone over here!

INT. WHITE HOUSE OVAL OFFICE

Arthur, wearing a suit, shakes hands with The President. Diana is there too, clad in ceremonial Amazon garb.

EXT. CEMETERY -- DAY

Palmer▓s FUNERAL. The Justice League, along with world leaders and thousands of citizens. All show reverence as images of Palmer scroll across a giant television screen. The Justice League mourns as Palmer▓s coffin is lowered.

EXT. CEMETERY -- NIGHT

O'Brian stands over Palmer's grave in a trenchcoat, his trademark shades removed. He peers down at the headstone, swallowing his grief. The wind rustles the trees above.

SUPERMAN (O.S)  
He was a true hero.

O'Brian turns to see Superman FLOATING behind him.

SUPERMAN (CONT▓D)  
For as long as I knew him, Ray did whatever had to be done. He was an inspiration. To all of us.

O▓Brian nods as Superman touches down beside him.

O'BRIAN What happens now?

SUPERMAN With the League?

O'BRIAN With me.

SUPERMAN That depends on you. We have some decisions to make about the future. We▓ve been invited to UN headquarters tomorrow. You're welcome to join us there.

O'BRIAN I appreciate that...but I dunno. I'm still not sure what to make of this.

SUPERMAN You don't have to decide right now. Just know that I▓d consider it an honor to work alongside you in the future.

O'BRIAN You serious?

SUPERMAN Think about it.

Superman looks at O▓Brian, then RISES into the night. O'Brian looks down at Palmer's gravestone, thoughtful.

O'BRIAN You were right, Doc. And I owe you one. We all do.

INT. CAVE

A cloud of BATS flits through the darkness. Batman steps from the cave shadows, tense, listening, searching.

BATMAN I know you're there, Clark.

Superman emerges from the shadows.

BATMAN Why are you here?

SUPERMAN I came to thank you. You were monitoring the situation all along, weren't you?

Batman is silent. Superman hands Batman a small COMMUNICATOR. Batman accepts it and studies it.

SUPERMAN (CONT▓D)  
We're going to ask Eel O▓Brian to join the League. We could extend the same offer to you.

BATMAN I appreciate the gesture, but I have other obligations here in Gotham.

SUPERMAN So I gather. But tell me, will Bruce Wayne be at the UN conference tomorrow?

Batman just looks at him.

SUPERMAN (CONT▓D)  
I can see right through you.

BATMAN Good luck to you and the league.

Batman turns to go. Superman watches for a moment.  
SUPERMAN You▓re one of us, Bruce. Don't ever forget that.

Batman keeps moving into the shadows of the cavern. There is a rush of wind as Superman exits.

INT. CAVE, SUPERCOMPUTER

Batman sits down in front of the supercomputer. He looks at the communicator. Then he begins tapping at keys. SURVEILLANCE PHOTOS of familiar meta-humans scroll across the main screen, and data STREAMS across the others. Something resembling a smile crosses Batman's lips, then fades, as something occurs to him. He seems troubled.

Batman presses a sequence of keys. The citizen photos disappear, and new images begin to scroll across the screen. Superman. Wonder Woman. J'onn. Green Lantern. The Flash. Aquaman. Batman leans back and stares at the screen, lost in thought as data continues to scroll.

EXT. UNITED NATIONS PLAZA -- DAY

A sizeable crowd of REPORTERS, DIGNITARIES and CITIZENS has gathered for a press conference. The President and his Secret Service detail wait on the podium, along with WORLD LEADERS. And then, a tumultuous CHEER erupts. The crowd looks up at the skies, staring in utter awe.

The Justice League has arrived. Superman and Diana SOAR through the air, side by side. Below them, Green Lantern bears a green bubble that holds The Flash and O'Brian.

EXT. UNITED NATIONS PLAZA -- DAY

Superman and the others touch down on the podium to THUNDEROUS APPLAUSE. The Leaguers move along, shaking hands with politicians and dignitaries. As the cheers grow, Superman moves to the podium and peers out over the crowd, the rest of the Leaguers on either side of him.

SUPERMAN (CONT▓D)  
(Amplified)  
Thank you for inviting us today. It▓s a great honor to be here.

Superman looks out over the crowd, at expectant faces.

SUPERMAN (CONT▓D)  
(Amplified)  
Recent events have brought several things to light. I don't think that we realized how you see us. Because we see ourselves quite differently. We have power, yes, but we are not Gods. And we▓re not perfect. We do the best we can with our abilities, and this time it almost wasn't enough. In the future, we▓ll work with you to seek solutions to the world's problems, but we can't solve them for you. To be honest, that was never our intention. Because this world has more than its share of heroes. Courageous people who do immense amounts of good every day, without thought of recognition or personal reward. People who stand for what's right, no matter how difficult it is to do so. I believe I can speak for all of us when I say we are proud to be part of this world. We are proud to be here among you. And we will do our best to work toward a better future for all.

CHEERS and APPLAUSE. Reporters clamor for attention.

FIRST REPORTER Superman! Can you comment on the alien aggressors' planet of origin?

SUPERMAN We▓re still trying to ascertain that. But I▓d like to stress that at this point, there is no reason to believe there is any further threat.

SECOND REPORTER Several philanthropists have made sizeable donations to the invasion relief effort. Theodore Kord and Bruce Wayne, to name a few. Will you be involved in the relief efforts?

DIANA We intend to continue assisting as much as possible with ongoing recovery and rebuilding efforts.

THIRD REPORTER Who's the gentleman in the shades?

O'Brian, in shades and a jacket, looks surprised.

DIANA This is Plastic Man. And as far as we▓re concerned, he▓s more than proven himself.

O'Brian looks at her. Diana smiles. The reporters continue to fire questions. O▓Brian leans toward Diana.

O'BRIAN "Plastic Man"?

DIANA Would you rather be called something like The Elongated Man?

O'Brian lowers his shades and gives her a devilish smile.

O'BRIAN By you?

Diana shakes her head and ignores him as best she can.

O'BRIAN (CONT▓D)  
Ok, then. Plastic Man it is.

The sound of the crowd and reporters blends into HUBBUB.

EXT. UNITED NATIONS BUILDING ROOFTOP -- DAY

A lone figure watches the scene far below. J▓onn J▓onnz.

SUPERMAN (O.S)  
J'onn?

J'onn turns and sees Superman walking toward him.

SUPERMAN (CONT▓D)  
Thanks for the speech you gave me. I don't know that it could have been said any better. What are you doing up here?

J'ONN Given their feelings toward aliens at this point, I felt it would be prudent if I wasn't seen. But I had to be here. There's so much hope down there. It almost radiates from them.

SUPERMAN Yes. It does.

J'ONN I think I see now, why you defend them. Why you fight so hard to protect them.

SUPERMAN They're worth it.

Superman and J'onn gaze down at the proceedings below.

INT. UNITED NATIONS HEADQUARTERS HALLWAY

Diana and Arthur walk the halls of the UN headquarters.

DIANA You▓ve made a bold move today, Arthur.

ARTHUR Do you think it will change anything?

DIANA It could, if the world wants things to change. We're all very grateful to you and your people for your assistance.

ARTHUR Perhaps it's time to put the conflicts of the past behind us.

The two of them stop and look out the window at the celebration below. Diana turns toward her friend.

DIANA To the future, then.

ARTHUR Yes. To the future.

INT. WATCHTOWER CONFERENCE ROOM

Gleaming like new. Superman, Diana, J▓onn, Green Lantern, The Flash, Arthur and Plastic Man are seated at The Roundtable. Superman enters and sits in his own chair, looking around at each of the assembled heroes.

SUPERMAN Is everyone here?

DIANA Almost.

There is a single empty chair. Superman takes this in. The Leaguers watch, waiting for him to begin the meeting.

SUPERMAN There▓s a price to be paid for our power. We are at a turning point in Earth▓s history, and it▓s going to be up to us to make the most of it.

DIANA We have their trust for now, but we▓ll have to work hard to maintain it.

SUPERMAN With the aid of several benefactors, steps have been taken to ensure that no invasion attempt or act of war goes undetected. There are those who would crush freedom to see their power grow. We have to be prepared for that, and for any future threat to Earth and its people.

J'ONN As the invasion revealed, we are not the sole metahumans on the planet. There were many unlikely heroes during the battle. Others...made their presence known.

DIANA We're considering the possibility of training a reserve task force of sorts.

THE FLASH And just how do we find these others?

SUPERMAN Once we make our intentions known, I▓m confident that many will volunteer.

J▓ONN It won't be impossible to locate others.

BATMAN (O.S)  
You're going to need leads.

Batman emerges from the corner, reaching beneath his cloak and producing a DOSSIER. He TOSSES the dossier across the room. The Flash catches it, opens it, and begins SPEED READING.

THE FLASH Names, addresses, even a breakdown of individual metahuman abilities...

BATMAN Several of them show potential.

PLASTIC MAN Yeah, there▓s definite potential here.

Plastic Man is viewing pictures of the blonde screamer, the girl with green hair, and the platinum blonde. Diana shoots him a look. Plastic Man winks at her in response.

GREEN LANTERN So we're going to be recruiting?

THE FLASH We were stretched thin as it was. Do we have the time and resources to locate and train these people?

ARTHUR We▓ll make time. Each of us has our obligations. But we share a common responsibility to the world.

SUPERMAN Then it's agreed. The League remains operational, and we begin the process of seeking out and evaluating reserves.

Superman looks at them each in turn.

SUPERMAN (CONT▓D)  
I'm glad. This is what we▓ve worked for. And I have to say, it's been an honor to stand with all of you. It▓s good to know we▓re all in this together.

Superman is looking at Diana as he says this.

DIANA Where did Batman go?

The League looks around. Batman has disappeared.

PLASTIC MAN How the heck does he do that?

THE FLASH Blink and you miss it.

GREEN LANTERN You missed it, didn't you?

THE FLASH Yep.

J▓onn rises, turns toward a viewing portal, alarmed.

J'ONN There is a rather serious situation developing off the coast of Japan.

The Leaguers look up from the dossiers. O▓Brian STRETCHES his arm across the room and presses a button on the monitors, which come on in sequence. Images of the Japanese coastline. Panicking citizens.

DIANA Gaea...a tsunami...

The League rises as one.

GREEN LANTERN I'm on it.

THE FLASH I▓ll go with him. With luck, we can stop it long before it reaches the coast.

ARTHUR I must return as well. This will almost certainly have oceanic significance.

Arthur, Green Lantern and The Flash head for the exit. Diana gazes at Superman. Superman nods, looks toward-

SUPERMAN O▓Brian.

O▓Brian is almost glued to the monitors.

PLASTIC MAN Yes?

SUPERMAN You should go with them.

PLASTIC MAN And do what?

SUPERMAN Whatever you can.

Plastic Man is stunned. The others wait for his reaction.

GREEN LANTERN Coming, Plas?

PLASTIC MAN Yeah. Yeah, I wouldn't miss it for the world.

Plastic Man MORPHS his face into a SNORKEL. His feet become FLIPPERS, and his stomach BALLOONS into a FLOTATION DEVICE. He follows the others out.

DIANA Should we help them?

SUPERMAN They can handle it.

J'onn rises, looking at the two of them.

J'ONN I believe I'll lend a hand as well. Perhaps I can reassure the populace.

J'onn turns and heads for the exit, cloak flowing behind.

SUPERMAN J'onn.

J'onn stops in front of the exit.

SUPERMAN (CONT▓D)  
We couldn't have done it without you. Any of this.

J'onn considers this, and struggles with his emotion.

J'ONN Thank you. That...means much to me. I will see you later...my friends.

J▓onn looks at Superman and Diana, his face contorting.

DIANA J▓onn, are you all right?

It looks odd, but J▓onn is trying like hell to smile.

J'ONN I have seldom felt better.

J'onn PHASES OUT. Superman moves to the viewing portal at the edge of the Conference Room and looks out a portal.

DIANA What will you do now?

SUPERMAN The world seems to be in good hands. I▓m thinking about taking a short vacation.

DIANA Really? That sounds nice.

SUPERMAN You▓re welcome to join me.

Diana steps alongside and takes in the view with him.  
DIANA It's beautiful.

SUPERMAN It certainly is.

DIANA Clark...is this what you wanted?

Superman considers for a moment.

SUPERMAN It could be.

Diana smiles. So does Superman.

EXT. TOKYO -- DAY

J▓onn FLOATS over the teeming city, concentrating hard.

At the coastline, Plastic Man begins to STRETCH, FLOWING outward until he has become an enormous RETENTION WALL. He gazes at the oncoming wall of water, steeling himself.

INT. WATCHTOWER CONFERENCE ROOM

Diana puts a hand on Superman▓s shoulder. We soar past them, moving out the portal, and turn back to see...

EXT. WATCHTOWER -- NIGHT

The Watchtower. It seems to have a number of additions. And now we realize: it▓s not the original Watchtower, but Darkseid▓s Moon Complex, with several new additions.

The new Watchtower rests in the terrain of The Moon, a bastion of justice and freedom, looking down on Earth.

FADE TO BLACK 


End file.
